If You Ever Come Back
by SwimmingBoiWonder
Summary: Percy Jackson was the typical player, worked during the day and was with a different girl every night. Annabeth, in the midst of her first heartbreak, sought the advice and help of none other than Percy. After a turn of events, Annabeth falls in love with Percy and Percy tries to, but his old habits catch up to him. He soon realizes he's missing something. Is it too late for love?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Just Another Regular Day

**I do not own PJO. **

Percy POV

My alarm clock beeped. My head was throbbing from last night. I looked over to see the latest girl who I had an one night stand with. I quickly remembered last night. I asked her if I could buy her a drink, to which my delight said yes. It started with little tipples which were soon replaced with shots being gulped down. We were drunk out of our mind and I asked her if she wanted to go back to my place. Once again, she said yes and as I called for a cab we started to make out. My head started to ache from thinking so I carefully got up, making sure that she was still asleep when I got up to take a shower. By the time I was done showering, shaving, and brushing my teeth, conventionally, she was already gone. I was always ill at ease when a girl wanted to stay for breakfast. Normally one night stands went as such: meet the girl at a club or a bar, ask her if I could buy them a drink, get drunk with them, ask if she wanted to kick it back at my place, call for a cab, make out with her, take off her clothes, have sex, wake up to a throbbing head, take a shower, see if she left (they typically leave before I get up or when I shower), and then see if she left any lingerie to add to my collection. I had drawers and drawers filled with lingerie. I could basically start my own Victoria's Secret lingerie store with all the lingerie I had. As I got on my suit to head to work at the U.S. Arena headquarters (Arena makes swimming suits for everyone, ranging from novices to Olympians), I checked under the bed for any lingerie (normally I throw the lingerie underneath the bed before I enjoy intercourse) and sure enough, there was lacy underwear but no bra. Strange, I thought to myself as I threw the underwear in the 6th drawer.

I headed out of my apartment building to my Maserati. Just another day at work I thought to myself as I showed security my work permit. As I got out and security drove my car away, I thought about the last time I had a real relationship and not one of those second-rate one night stands. Much to my dismay, I had realized the last real girlfriend I had was eight years ago. Her name was Rachel Elizabeth Dare, an aspiring abstract sculpture. Rachel and I were inseparable. We did everything together, whether it was me posing for her newest sculpture or testing out Arena's newest suit at the local swim pool. Rachel was the one, or so I thought. On the day that I was going to ask Mr. Dare for his blessing to marry his daughter, she told me to sit down because we needed to have a talk about "our future."

_Flashback_

_ "Listen, Perce, babe... There's no easy way to say this..." Rachel said, streams of tears already flowing._

_ "What do you mean Rache? You can tell me anything. We'll get through everything together. Understand? Together." I said. I thought that was a good time to propose. I could've easily added "Which is why I would like you, Rachel Elizabeth Dare, to be mine for eternity. Will you marry me?" but I didn't. I would've at least liked her father's blessing. _

_ "That's what I want to talk about. Perce, you know how I want to be a world renowned sculptor right, babe?" Rachel managed to say through her sobs. _

_ "That's great Rachel! I knew there was an opportunity for you somewhere!" I said, pulling her into a giant bear hug._

_ "There's also an opportunity for you as well... Perce, I'm moving to Europe." She said, squinting as if she was expecting me to yell at her. I was shocked. Stunned. The love of my life just told me she's moving to Europe._

_ "I'll move with you! Arena's main headquarters are in Germany! We can still be together!" I said. My voice was hoarse and I was on the verge of tears. "What do you mean there's an opportunity for me as well?"_

_ "No, Perce, I'm moving by myself. There's an opportunity for you to meet someone else. Perce, I'm letting you go. I can't maintain a long distance relationship... It's too stressful for me... and you... It just can't work out! I thought about it but I think it's best for us to move on... you know... see other people?" She whispered. "Promise me that you'll try to move on like I'm going to try to."_

_ "I promise," I said in the weakest voice I had. By now we were both sobbing, hugging each other promising that our friendship would still last. _

_It didn't._

_I was heartbroken. A few months later on !Yahoo News I saw an article stating that Rachel had found herself a new beau in the form of Luke Castellan, a Manchester United soccer player. I immediately thought about our talk and thought that maybe I should try to move on. As much as I tried and tried, I couldn't. That's when one night stands became a regular thing for me. The first few attempts were futile, but as I learned the ropes, it became easy to even lure two, three girls back to my apartment. _

_Flashback End ~ _

My Mom and Dad, Sally Jackson and Poseidon Jackson, respectively, both wanted grand kids and I promised them that I would. The thing about me is that I never break a promise, I had broken one and I had promised them that I would be having kids by age 30. Right now was 27, so I started to worry about it a little bit, however, all I really knew how to get girls was through one night stands.

I entered the testing pool and quickly got changed. Not only was I the developer of the newest suit, the Carbon Pro, but I was also a tester. I knew the design specifications and I knew exactly what I wanted customers to feel when they wore the suit. The suit needed to feel like second skin in the water, but during starts and turns, it needed compression to help slow down the process of muscle fatigue. I spent the next few hours looking at the blueprints of the suit. I decided that everything seemed right, at least that was what my ADHD and dyslexia was telling me. Feeling content, I headed out to Applebee's for lunch. As I scanned the room I saw a very pretty girl sitting by herself. Feeling confident and egotistical as usual, I told one of the waitresses that I was here for her and that they shouldn't worry about finding me a table. As I sat down, her eyes widened and then she went back to eating her food.

"What do you want?" She said with conviction. Jeez, someone's moody. A waitress came by to ask me what I would like, feeling in the mood for some meat I ordered a Cowboy Burger with fries and a diet coke.

"I just wanted to talk to you and get to know you, is that so wrong?" I said, sipping on diet coke.

"Well let's see. I don't know you. You're a guy, and right now probably envisioning me naked right now in your head, aren't you?" She spat. I would be offended, but that was exactly what I was doing. Damn, how did she know? She was wearing a white shirt with the top three buttons undone, giving me a great view of her jugs. She was also wearing a tight, short miniskirt, showing off her amazing legs. Now if that wasn't bad, then the next part was. She was wearing see through panties! How did I know? I pretended to drop my phone underneath the table, and I took a glance. I needed to get my intentions out there. I wanted to screw her so bad. As I was about to bring my head out from underneath the table and back into her view, she decided to see what was taking me so long.

"Well if I said that I wasn't then I would be lying, now wouldn't I?" I said, bringing my head out from underneath the table.

"What the hell were you doing looking up my skirt, pervert!" She yelled. Her eyes were puffy and I could tell that she was heartbroken.

"I really dropped my cell phone! I went down and that was the first thing I saw! I'm really sorry. I really am. Let me make it up to you? How about you and me head down to the club tonight for some fun. I can tell you're suffering from a heartbreak and maybe I can help you." I said.

"That sounds a lot like "Let's go get drunk and then we can fuck while we're both drunk and have no control over our bodies", doesn't it?" She said. Damn she really was good at reading my intentions. However, I wasn't about to let her win an argument.

"Maybe it does, but that wasn't what I was intending on it to sound like. I went through my first heartbreak eight years ago. No one was there to help me recover and now eight years later, I'm basically a player. I meet a new girl every night and screw her. I don't want you to suffer something so tragic as my break up. Now what do you say, do you accept my help and become friends trying to get to know each other or do we just eat here in awkward silence, being the two strangers that we are?" I said, confidence rising with every valid point being made.

"Well, you were spot on with the heartbreak part. My boyfriend, excuse me, ex-boyfriend, of 4 years just told me he wanted to end things. He lives in Europe to be near his father. The worst part was that he was cheating on me with some model!" She fumed, her face bright red and hot from anger. I let her calm down as I chowed down on my food. "About your offer tonight, I accept, only as friends though. Don't expect me to put out so easily." She spat. Glad that she accepted my offer, I told her to let me pay for her food to show her that I was to be trusted.

"No, I will not let you pay for my food!" She said, pushing my hand back and handing the waitress her credit card.

"Sorry about that miss, she's drunk out of her mind. She has no money and me, being the gentleman that I am, will be paying for her food." I said, quickly jumping up from my seat and handing the waitress my credit card.

"No, what he means to say is that he's drunk and that I should be paying for his food because he's not only paying for my drinks tonight, but he's also making sure he picks me up and sends me home SAFELY." I heard her say, emphasizing the SAFELY.

"She's right, I'm sorry ma'am." I said, sitting back down and giving her a glare.

I heard "lovebirds these days" come out of the waitress's mouth as she left. We both started to blush but downplayed it. Sure, I blush from time to time, I thought to myself as the beautiful girl sitting across from me gave me her name, address, when to pick her up, and her phone number on a napkin.

"Hey, thanks for lunch." I said, pulling her into a deep hug. I inhaled her scent. Lemon, what a great scent I thought to myself. It was so different from that ocean scent that Rachel used.

"Uh, you're welcome? Can you let go of me now? My shift started 15 minutes ago and I really got to go. I'll see you tonight though..." She said. I got her hint and told her my name was Percy.

As we both left, I couldn't wait for tonight.

**Author's Note: I know I'm still writing The Olympic Dream, but this story idea was so enticing that I couldn't help myself. I'll be taking turns updating the two, but I plan on this story being much longer than The Olympic Dream. **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: An Unusual Day

Annabeth POV

Lunch was a mix of awful and awkward. Percy checking me out definitely boosted my confidence, but the fact that I caught him really made things weird. To say that I wasn't checking him out as well was a false statement. He had black windswept hair, a beautiful pair of sea green eyes, and a suit which accentuated his fit and tone body. He would've been perfect if he wasn't able to read people so easily and if he wasn't such a perverted jackass. Nonetheless, I was still going to give Percy a chance to show me how to still have fun. Somewhat excited by tonight, the rest of the day went by rather slow. For the first time in my life drawing blueprints for someone's lake house on Keuka was boring. My colleagues, as usual, didn't seem to observe or note the fact that I wasn't my usual chirpy, happy self that I usually was. In the place of me was this droopy, uncharacteristic Annabeth that no one, not even me, liked. I sent terrible e-mails to future customers, bashing them for having the audacity of even choosing me to map out their future house for their happy family to live. That should be me living with Jason, my ex-boyfriend, I thought as I glanced at the bottom right of the computer screen. As soon as it read 5:00 P.M., I told Thalia, my closest friend, that I was going to go home and to no look for me tonight. Before she was able to question my late night plans with Percy, I quickly headed to the elevator.

The ride home was one filled with wishful thinking. I really wanted to believe that that Percy I met today was a cover up. Maybe Percy was just being a jerk so he could impress me? That didn't make any sense whatsoever. He was so relaxed and it seemed like he checked out woman naturally, as if on instinct. I really prayed that I was mistaken with my first impression of him. As I quickly put together a salad, microwaved leftover pizza from last night's pig out, and poured myself a glass of milk, I noted that I had 45 minutes to get ready for tonight's friendly outing...? Whatever it was, I still had to make sure I looked good, which was just another thing that made me mad. The old Annabeth never cared what other people thought of her. She was always strong headed and arrogant. Reflecting on the past, I had realized that the only reason why I felt this way was because of Jason. Perfectly recreating his image in my head, I remembered his perfectly shaped face with those piercing blue eyes. On sunny days they were clear, and on stormy days they were as dark blue as can be. They reflected the weather, which, being the love struck dumbass that I was, had curiously observed. I knew Jason like I knew architecture, which I know basically everything about, or at least I thought I did. I knew that his father and him never really got along, and maybe I was being selfish when I thought that it wasn't a good idea for him to go to Greece to be with his father for a few months, because those few months turned into a year and a half. At first we were that couple that really missed each other and couldn't stand to be so far apart, but it progressed to maybe Skyping every once or twice a month. I knew that we were growing apart, but the thick headed Annabeth never seemed to be bothered by it as long as Jason and I were to get married. As I felt streams of tears fall down my face, I whispered "Why Jason? Why'd you leave me?"

I wanted to look good, not just for myself but to show what Jason was missing out on, though he couldn't see me. I had a tight fitting, sleeveless dress that really highlighted my athletic and fit figure. Making sure that my legs were shaved and long, I quickly put on three inch heels. Wearing heels made me feel power as I was sure it did with every other woman who wore them. Putting on light make-up to make sure I didn't deviate too far from myself, I was looking through ESPN score center to see how the Knicks were doing. Being born and spending a good chunk of my childhood here, in Rochester, made me a New York fan. Any sports team that was based in New York like the Knicks, the Yankees, and the Giants I supported. My father was an avid sports fan, making sure that not only he attended almost every game the Knicks played but that my brother, Malcolm, and I were there as well. That's why I follow the Knicks and basketball more than any other sport. Glancing out the window, I saw that there was a Maserati outside. Deciding that Percy should knock on my door, I stayed still for about 10 minutes. When I was starting to grow impatient, I looked outside and to my dismay, there was an illuminating light that came from his cell phone. What the actual hell? I thought to myself as I grabbed the keys to my house, made sure every light was turned off, and locked my door. I stormed down my driveway and I was about to smack my hand on the door when he got out. Noting the closest thing that wasn't mine, I smacked it, which had happened to be man standing outside of a Maserati.

"Ouch, that hurt like a son of a bitch!" He whined, massaging his arm.

"Oh suck it up, your jacked. Let's just go!" I said as I jumped into the passenger's seat, motioning my hand as in "come on, let's go!"

"Whatever..." He mumbled as he started the car. The car ride was filled with awkward silence, me checking his phone and him whistling Sexyback by Justin Timberlake if my musical knowledge serves me well. After a good ten minutes or so, he explained to me what he did.

"Hey Annabeth, I plan on taking a girl with me home," He said, sounding very fishy.

"It better not be me, or tomorrow morning not only will you be barfed on but you might have to be rushed to the hospital for internal bleeding," I said fiercely. Wow, being bitchy never felt so good in my life.

"Jeez, calm down, what, are you on your period?" He said with a most puzzled look on his face.

"No, what the hell you sick bastard!" I yelled. Jason did this to me. Jason hurt me so much that I barely recognized myself.

"Alright, calm down. I was just saying that you wanted me to drop you home safely, right?" He said with a voice telling me that he was over this whole yelling thing.

As I sighed, I asked, " And how does this affect me?"

"Well, if I'm going to drop you home, and I plan on bringing a girl back home with me... Then can you please, oh I don't know, be extremely quiet in the back seat or hide in the trunk?"

"Ah, I see. How about I have shotgun and then maybe I might be quiet. You can't just decide to push me away!" I said, on the verge of tears. That's exactly what Jason did. He pushed me away to be with Piper McClean, one of Europe's most prestigious models.

"I'm sorry. That's what he did, didn't he?" He said, pulling over on the side of the road and making sure I was ok. He then pulled me in a hug and told me to just let it all out. I started to cuss Jason out, asking Percy how he could just leave me in the dust. How he had the courage to just hurt me, to cause this excruciating pain. I started to wail and punch Percy and his car, and surprisingly, Percy didn't say a single thing. He just held me tighter and as I calmed down, I kept muttering "I'm sorry Percy, I'm sorry." He just kept rubbing my head, telling me that I handled it much better than he did. After I calmed down, I thanked him for that and told him that I was fine.

"Are you sure you want to go partying? You might want to fix your make-up, it smeared. Here," He said, opening up a compartment containing a make-up kit and tissues. "Don't ask me how or why I have this, I just do."

"Don't worry... But... That's hilarious!" I said, laughing, feeling better already. As I finishing reapplying make-up, I had noticed Percy was outside, leaning against the car door.

"Hey, you getting back in, or do I just have to go have fun by myself?" I teased.

"Yeah, right, like I'd even let you drive my baby," He replied.

"But you let me punch it!" I said while punching him in the shoulder playfully. It was only then that I noticed what I was doing. I was flirting somewhat, wasn't I?

"That's different." And with that, we had arrived at the club.

"Let's go get drunk out of our minds, shall we?" He said, opening my door for me. "Oh, by the way, I drive better while drunk, did you know that?"

"Isn't it usually the opposite way around? You're supposed to drive better sober."

"Well, I'm not your typical man." I glanced around and noted the blaring music with the bass boosted. The building was practically shaking and buzzing with life. I saw that girls were grinding hard. I didn't even know your body could do half of the things that I saw. Eventually saying that I didn't want to dance, Percy left me and went into the sea of people as I ventured to the bar.

"Hey pretty lady, can I buy you a drink?" Someone said. Feeling rebellious, I said, "Only if you can afford a couple hundred dollars worth of shots."

"Oh, I can." And as I turned to look at him, I noticed that it was Percy.

"Hey, I thought you were busy dry humping other girls."

"Well, I did promise you a fun night out, right?"

"Well, then let the drinking begin." After a few shots, I was drunk out of my mind. Things became so slow and I began acting crazy. I told Percy that I wanted to try whatever the other girls were doing, to my delight he said "Why not?"

I tried to grind him, but the first few moments it just seemed like I was doing hip thrusts. After acknowledging that I was doing it all wrong, I soon got the hang of it. Percy then told me he needed to go find himself a girl so that left me by myself. A few different guys came up to grind with me. I found myself making out with a couple of different guys. As Percy came back into view, I saw that he had a girl and he winked at me, telling me that he was fine. After spending who knows how long, Percy grabbed me and his, uh, victim? to the car. True to his word, he drove faster and more efficient, or so it seemed.

"Hey, Annabeth, wake up, I'm at your house." He stuttered.

"Okay, see you later Pewcy," I stuttered back, dragging myself to my door and opening it, before passing out on the couch.

**Author's Note: I don't own PJO and I hope this chapter gives you an insight on Annabeth. **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Again?

Percy POV

Ah, no matter how many times I've gotten drunk in my life, I still can't seem to handle hangovers. Glancing around, I saw that once again, the girl that I brought home with me last night was gone. I recall dropping Annabeth off, right? I stood up and walked around my apartment, looking for Annabeth or anyone else for that matter. No one. However, when I went to the kitchen counter to get some water, I found a note.

_Hey, I'll be at the club again tonight if you wanna hook-up. Last night was awesome - Jess _

It's not like I haven't gotten notes before, but most of them were intricate and detailed. I never bothered reading all the way through them. This was short, sweet, and to the point. She wanted to have me more than once, which I did not agree with. I had a philosophy that even though one night stands had no emotional attachment, I would still break someone's heart by refusing to ever do anything with them again. As weird as that sounds, it always filled me with content. However, if somehow I was unable to bring someone home with me, then this "Jess" girl would be my back-up plan.

As soon as I felt fit, I went to Annabeth's house to see how she was doing. As I went into my car, I texted the guys at Arena that I didn't feel good and that I would be using one of my vacation days to try and recover.

I parked my car on the side of the road and went to knock on Annabeth's door. I stood there for a good five minutes, consistently ringing the doorbell and knocking. No one. Did I really drop Annabeth at her house? At this point, my theory was that I didn't. Growing impatient, I checked to see if the door was locked. It wasn't. As I slowly opened the door, waiting to be jumped, I kept repeating, " Hello, anyone home?" Sure enough, there was Annabeth, sleeping face down over the couch. As I went to go wake her up, I had noticed that there was a huge pile of barf over on the side of the couch. Real attractive, I thought to myself, looking for the nearest trash can and a towel or two.

As soon as I came back, Annabeth shot right up and barfed again. "Real cute..."

Annabeth's head turned around and her eyes widened then went back to normal. "Oh, its just your Percy. How'd you get in here?"

"You left your door unlocked, smart one. How are you doing?" I said, knowing that it was a rhetorical question. She looked terrible, and the barf drooling down her chin wasn't helping her case.

"Terrible. I've been consis-" She paused as she once again barfed. Luckily, I had rushed over in time to catch all the barf in the trash can. "Ugh, I've been barfing the whole night."

"What, is this the first time you've ever gotten a hangover or something?" I chuckled. I'm positive it was. She had all the symptoms, blood shot eyes, lots of barf all over the place, still in last night's clothes, etc.

"Yea, but I still want to party, but maybe not as much drinking. I think I had fun last night." She managed to say. I could tell she wasn't feeling well so I went into the kitchen, searching for a cup or glass to fill up with water. As soon I got a glass of water, I went into the refrigerator to look for orange juice. Sure enough, there it was. I got back to her, holding her hair up and puking her brains out. Jeez, it's that bad, huh?

"Do you have any idea how much you drank last night? This could be serious, but luckily for you, I'm an expert on how to cure a hangover." I said.

"I might've had a few drinks, but I've never handled alcohol well." She said, taking the orange juice and chugging it, followed by the water.

"Whoa, slow down there, you don't want to barf it back up. The vitamin C is crucial for your recovery. It's about lunch time, do you have a grill? I'll make us some hamburgers." I said, looking around for a grill.

"Its on the patio, and I don't feel like eating hamburgers, or anything for that matter." She said, standing up and making a face that resembled perseverance. "I'm going to go take a shower or something."

"Alright, but we're eating hamburgers, and that's final. Protein will help you recover. Afterwards, you can go to sleep and I'll watch T.V. or something." I said, heading outside the doors and heard Annabeth groan as she went go up the stairs.

As I fished around in her fridge again, I found everything I needed. After 15 minutes, Annabeth came back down in sweatpants and a sweat shirt that read "Johns Hopkins LAX." Lax bro, eh? I must admit, even though she looked like she was ready for bed, she looked more attractive than ever. I kept thinking perverted thoughts about Annabeth, which wasn't helping the fact that I wanted to become friends with her. Maybe I could go the friends with benefits route, though that would be disobeying my philosophy of one time. Annabeth was definitely deserving of a few hundred times. I found myself growing horny and I needed a distraction.

"Lacrosse player?" I questioned. I had been a swimmer and never too fond of the so called "Lax Bros."

"Former lacrosse player."

"Ah. Any thing else that's cool about you?"

"You think the fact that I play lax is cool?"

"Yea, why, should I not?"

"No, no, it's just that I got a lot of hate."

"Oh. Well if it makes you feel better, I used to get teased for being on the swim team. Everyone in high school kept making jokes like "Percy must like seeing guys in speedos and guys changing. It's why he's on the swim team." And by the way, I would definitely like to see you in a lacrosse uniform." I said, picturing Annabeth wearing a skirt was absolutely pleasurable. I would have to keep this in mind if I ever got to do any foreplay with her.

"There's nothing else really cool about me," She said and sighed. "Where'd you go to school?"

"I went to Goode High School and then I later went to the University of California on a swimming scholarship." I replied, noting that Annabeth thought negatively about herself. "And I'm positive that there are a lot more cool things about you that you neglect."

"Ah, Thanks. As you can tell, I went to Johns Hopkins for a medical degree." She replied, sitting down at table, waiting to be fed. I saw a faint hint of red spread across her cheeks, but then again, my judgment has always been off during hangover days. One time I thought the speed limit was 65 when it read 30. Needless to say, I got a ticket, fined, and my license suspended for three months.

I got the hamburgers on a plate and handed her another glass of water. "Take it slow. I don't want you barfing up your lunch. Eat this and go to sleep, alright?"

"Fine, but how come you aren't as miserable as me? You had more to drink, I'm sure of it." She replied, taking a slow and steady bite of her burger.

"Well, I drink almost every night. I guess you can call me an alcoholic, but I'm still sexy as shit." With that I lifted up my shirt, revealing my eight pack. I wanted to tease Annabeth and show her what she could be having. Pleased with myself, Annabeth soon began drooling.

"Hey Annabeth, like what you see? This could be yours," I said, trying to tempt her.

She shook her head and muttered, "I've seen better."

"Sure you have." I said, sitting down and gulping my burger down. Years of doing this have really benefited me, I thought to myself and I finished my burger. Annabeth still hadn't even taken her fourth bite when I got up and went to wander her house. Her house was massive. She must've been a millionaire or something. She had fine paintings and everything that gave me the impression that she was a snobby, old rich woman that was self centered. Though I didn't really know Annabeth that well, I knew that she wasn't like that. As I found the T.V., I went to ESPN and Sportscenter was on. After being engulfed with basketball highlights, I felt someone sit on the couch. Sure enough, there was Annabeth still eating her burger. She was almost done and looked better.

"Feel better?"

She nodded as she took another bite. I became drowsy but I had to remain awake to make sure Annabeth was fine.

"Hey Percy, I'm gonna hit the hay. Thanks for being such a sweet guy and taking care of me," she said and then did something that was out of context. She kissed me on the cheek and went up the stairs. What did this mean, was I her friend now? Did she like me? Was she telling me she wanted something else?

Deciding to stay put, I heard from upstairs," Hey Percy, I've having trouble sleeping, any tips?"

I replied, "If you have something to cuddle with that helps. Its always helped me."

"Well I don't have a teddy bear or anything!"

"Hold on, I'll be up with something." Quickly thinking, I did something bold. I decided that I would help her sleep by cuddling with her. I would send her the subliminal message that I was interested in her.

As I went upstairs to look for her room, I found her sitting up on her bed, yawning. I sat next to her, took off my shirt, and then laid down next to her.

"Uh, what are you doing?" She questioned with a most puzzled look.

"Nothing. Just come here and cuddle with me, and then we can both head out later tonight if you're feeling up to it." I said.

"No funny business then, okay?" She said after a few moments of debating.

"No funny business. Just a friend trying to help out another friend." I said, patting a spot right next to me. She scooted over and she put her head and a hand on my chest. "Sweet dreams Annabeth." And with that, I fell asleep, thinking about having vigorous sexual activity with her.

**Author's Note: Just a quick little update. The characters are OOC, with Percy being a huge pervert and Annabeth being slightly slutty. This is the start of a friendship that has no boundaries. You will see Percy and Annabeth constantly cross the fine line that separates a romantic relationship from a friendly relationship. I don't know if you guys would like lemons, but let me know if you do! This story is rated M because I do plan on having one short lemon, but if you want more lemons, then don't be afraid to tell me. **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Uhh... Friends with Benefits?

Annabeth POV

It's been a few weeks since Percy took care of me and we fell asleep cuddling and I've gotten used to alcohol. Now I'm not an alcoholic, but whenever I was strained from a hard day of work, I would drink a few shots and dance my troubles away... Today was just another one of those days, I guess. The sick patients that I saw wouldn't describe or say what was wrong with them, but that they were sick and needed help. After a good fifteen minutes of interrogation, I would eventually find that they had the common cold. I mean, really? My schedule as a pediatrician was hectic as it was, and the fact that they couldn't say that they were coughing, sneezing, running a fever, or any other big symptom just infuriated me to no extent. I sighed as I checked myself out, wearing a nice, tight fitting sleeveless dress that really showed off my amazingly long legs and made my butt look nice. Applying light mascara, I glanced at the clock only for it to read 8:13 P.M. Shit! Percy is waiting for me at the club! Grabbing my jean jacket, I ran toward my BMW and drove towards the club.

The drive was terrible. Traffic was bad as always, but the fact that I was a little... Horny didn't help me one bit. I missed the feeling of grinding against well endowed men, especially Percy, but don't tell him I said that. You see, Percy and I have been crossing the line with our friendship. What exactly do you mean, right? Well, it all started a few days after my first hangover. We were taking a walk through the park before we were going to go clubbing, talking about how our days were. Percy held me by the waist and would always randomly peck my cheek and I would always peck his. I always blushed when he pulled me closer to him and as we hung out more, things became more... tense. The pecking soon progressed to our lips, which initiated passionate, hungry, horny ass making, out if you will. Now he never hinted that we were together, which confused me to no end, and the fact that when we greeted each other we would always start with "Hey," and then make out before we had a conversation didn't help either. That's what couples did, after I thought about it. I never brought it up because of one reason... I didn't want to make our friendship awkward. I also didn't want it to stop, but rather I wanted more. I wanted to take his "friend" and show him a great time. That's two reasons, isn't it... That's when I saw Percy waiting outside, looking at his phone before waving at me and smiling that just made me want to pounce on him.

"Hey Annabeth, what took so long?" He questioned, turning off his phone and taking my hand, intertwining our fingers. "Never mind, let's just go have some fun, shall we?" There it is again, I thought. He's crossing the boundaries and it's starting to piss me off. What exactly are we? Where have I seen or heard of this before?

Once again, the music was blaring and the club was packed. Percy grabbed my hand, twirled me around, and found my hips with his hand and placed them there. I then started to grind on him, feeling his dong get hard. Grinning, I began to grind harder and deeper, almost as if I was riding him with clothes on. Damnit... I'm getting really horny and Percy's member wasn't helping my cause one bit. Showing self restraint, I turned myself around and began to ferociously make out with him. I easily won the battle between our tongues and explored his mouth, every once and away teasing him, making him groan and me more horny.

"Wise Girl, as much as I love making out with you, I have to find my girl for the night, so I'll see you tomorrow, okay?" He said, in between our kisses. It took me a while to comprehend what he was trying to say and then I got it.

"Fine, but you owe me a good make out session tomorrow then." I said, pouting and deeply offended. Was I not good enough for Seaweed Brain? Did he not want me as much as he wanted other girls? Was I not attractive? I really wanted to say that I wanted to be that girl for the night every night, but I reluctantly let go.

I started to dance with other guys and on occasion, I would make out with them. Now don't get me wrong, I didn't like Percy. Definitely not. I just wanted to have sex with him. He was absolutely gorgeous and I could feel his muscles whenever we cuddled. Whenever he slept, sometimes I would wake up, lift his shirt a little, and run my fingers through his sculpted eight pack. Sometimes I would kiss it, making Percy groan a little and switch his sleeping position, often throwing me around, making me giggle. I guess you could say that I had a crush on Percy, but there were no real strings attached, at least emotionally. After dancing, I went to the bar and got a few shots of tequila, looking for Percy. I soon realized that he had left. Feeling somewhat free, I decided to dance again with more guys, some groping my ass and my chest. I must admit that I didn't like it, but with my mind already as messed up from the alcohol as it was, I didn't care. As I left the club, I felt lightheaded and when I got home, I immediately began to search for my dildo. Yes, I, Annabeth Chase have bought myself a dildo after I found out how horny I have been recently getting. Going upstairs and eventually finding it in the usual spot, under my pillow, I undressed myself and began deep throat the dildo. I thought that this was the best way to practice for Percy, having bought myself a 10 inch dildo. I let out a few moans and began to thrust the dildo in my dripping wet area. It felt so good, the soaked and hard dildo going against my tight, warm walls, that I came in a minute. I began to think about Percy and before you know it, I became so drenched that I began to make the sheets soaked and moist. I must've came at least five times, my legs and private area were sore and after quickly putting back on my lingerie, I fell asleep feeling satisfied.

The next day, I woke up sorer. My legs couldn't function that well and I was really hungry. Reaching for my iPhone and calling Percy, I asked him if he could come over and take care of me.

"Hey Seaweed Brain, can you take another day off and take care of me?" I squinted in agony, deciding that I really needed ice.

"Yea, sure, but I thought you were able to handle alcohol now." He said, but the phone made it come out husky and just turned me on even more. I couldn't masturbate again, even if I desperately needed to.

"It's not that, it's just that I'm sore from last night and I can't get up." I said, pondering on what Percy would react.

"Annabeth, you dirty girl," He teased as she heard his car door close and the keys turning on the car. "I'm kidding, but I'll be right there with some ice and a movie."

"See you soon then," pressing end call and sighing. Classic Percy, bringing over a movie so we can cuddle, make out, and then sleep. I decided to myself that today was the day that I would ask what Percy and I was, and if we were what I thought we were, then I would pursue what I wanted, regardless of the fact that I was sore as can be.

**Author's Note: I know that Annabeth masturbating doesn't count as a sex scene and that it was poorly written, but I thought that this was a way of introducing the next part of the story in a M rated way. I may have went overboard on Annabeth being horny, but it will change later. Annabeth will not be a slut throughout the whole story, but she won't change until I have a few lemons for you lovely people who requested them. Also, sorry about not updating in the past few days, I promise I'll try to avoid a repeat of it. Also, this chapter is sort of a filler, though it does serve a purpose, which is to show you that Annabeth has developed an attraction to Percy, though it is only physical as of now. **


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 - Confrontation

**Author's Note: Warning, this chapter does have a lemon for all of you lovely people! Reading your reviews, many have you have requested strictly Annabeth and Percy lemons, which is what I intended on doing in the first place since I ship them hard. So without further a do, here is the first lemon that I have ever written. And for those who do not like reading lemons, I will be placing a warning right before the lemon takes place and notifying you with an author's note after saying that the lemon is indeed finished. **

Percy's POV

Annabeth telling me that she was sore from last night did two things to me. One, it bothered me to no end that some guy just fucked the shit out of my... uhm... well we're not really together, but we do make out, cuddle, watch movies, spend a lot of time together, and I haven't really been this caring about anyone since... her. And two, it gave me hope knowing that Annabeth was becoming sexually active. I mean, I've wanted to slide into home for so long. A few months of waiting is very long, and the minute she would agree to it, I would fuck the brains out of her.

As I grabbed the ice from the passenger's seat and the movie _Wedding Crashers_, I thought that today might not be the best day since she said she was sore, but with my chaotic and frenzied schedule to promote our latest swim suits for this summer's FINA world championships, I wouldn't be able to talk to her that much for another three weeks, with the maximum amount of time I could be spending with her only one hour. Being the diligent and astute, I came up with a solution with what the time would be spent on. Sex, sex, and more sex, with of course, foreplay. Now I know that I normally don't have sex with the same person more than once, or twice if I can't recognize them, but Annabeth was just too damn hot. She could really grind, and though she has only been clubbing for about 5, maybe 6 weeks now, she was easily the best grinder on the dance floor and had me on the brink of an orgasm several times just by moving that seductive ass, and I was practically a sex addict! Okay, maybe I am, I'll admit that, but that just further confused me as to how Annabeth could do the stuff she did to me.

Finding an extra key under her welcome mat, I opened the door, shut it, and yelled, "Hey Annabeth, where are you?" Scanning the room quickly, I identified no male clothes on the first level.

"I'm upstairs Percy!" I heard her voice coming from upstairs to the right. Going up the stairs, I quickly opened her bedroom door, only to find Annabeth's clothes on the ground and her wrapped in her bed covers. Somewhat aroused, I began to bend over slightly so my bulge in the pants would not be noticed.

"Hey, so... here's your ice," I said, trying not to just pounce on Annabeth. "How was he last night?"

She blushed, and responded "I, uh, wasn't sleeping with anyone."

Relieved, I soon caught on to what she said. "Oh shit! How many times did you-"

"Percy, can we stop talking about it! I was horny, okay!" She yelled. She furiously patted her bed, commanding me to sit next her. After a while, she began to talk. "Perce, I'm not in the mood to watch a movie, especially _Wedding Crahsers_," ignoring the obvious disgust in her voice, I nodded my head.

"Alright, then, what do you want to do? We could go to sleep or something, I'm pretty tired and I bet you are as well," I said, winking at the last part.

She caught on and gave me one of those sardonic laughs and scolded me for being such a pervert. "God damn it Percy, everything I do has to be sexual, doesn't it?"

"Yea, I guess it does."

"Percy, we need to talk."

"We are Wise Girl, is something bothering you?"

She looked away, and I managed to make out something about us, making out, friends, and something about tennis.

"I'm sorry, what? Can you repeat that?" Using my hand, I guided her head such that we were face to face with each other, no more than one feet between our faces. I could feel her hot, steamy breath and as she was about to talk, I quickly inhaled her wonderfully smelling breath. It was like inhaling chocolate fudge. It was just as good as inhaling the best tasting kiwi lemonade the world had to offer. It was a mix of Ricky Martin and Jennifer Lopez getting at it, and I mean getting at it... Okay, is there anyone in this point of the story that does not know how good Annabeth's breath smelled? Because I can keep going with the analogies. We good? Okay, 'nuff said.

"Perseus," She said. Uh oh, I thought, she never uses my full name unless the matter is completely serious to her. "I'm going to just let it all out, okay? No need to tell me that I'm stupid or something for thinking and suggesting it, but give me an answer after I finish, okay?" She sounded so sincere. Her voice gave away her fear of rejection. Whatever it was, and I was hoping that it wouldn't be her way of asking me out, I knew that whatever the request was, I would probably say yes, knowing full well that if I didn't, I would be one genital short when I left this house. "What are we Percy? I mean, we make out and cuddle and take walks and grind and... I don't know Percy! I'm so fucking confused! One minute you act like we're a couple and another minute you want to find another girl to fuck and toss me aside, knowing full well that I'm willing to fuck you! I need to know what we are! I can't continue doing this! If we're girlfriend and boyfriend just say it! If we're just friends, don't be afraid to voice your opinion! If we're just friends, then I'm afraid I can't continue doing what we've been doing, Perce. God fucking damn it it confuses me to no end! Just let me know!" At this point, I knew that whatever type of relationship Annabeth and I would have is dependent on my response. She just told me she wanted to fuck me, which only made my friend down below grow hard.

"Annabeth, I'm not interested in starting a relationship, not saying that I wouldn't want to with you, you're gorgeous and smart, but the emotional attachments just fuck me over, you know?" I couldn't handle it, tears were flowing down Annabeth's cheeks. I started to kiss them away, and I knew she was probably pissed because it sounded like I was rejecting her, which I technically wasn't. "If I ever had to be in another relationship, which I'm sure will happen someday, then it'll be you and only you, okay? I promise. However, with that in mind, you know fully damn well what you do to me."

She giggled and managed to say, "Yea, your member keeps poking my ass when we grind." She blushed and my face was red. Damn it! She did notice!

"That is to say, Annabeth, that though I may not be emotionally attracted to you, at least not yet," hopeful of avoiding another crying Annabeth, "I'm severely physically attracted to you and hope that you're going to be understanding of what I want." Her head giving me the signal, I went on. "Annabeth, this is going to short and sweet and to the point. I want to be friends with benefits."

She sighed and said, "Oh thank the gods! I didn't want to date yet anyways but I wasn't prepared to lose the progressive sexual activities yet either."

"Man, we finally reached an agreement..." Feeling relieved, I decided the fuck with it, I know I'm big and I know she's sore, and the ice she's applying onto it will help make it numb, so why don't I make the move. Here goes nothing. "So, Annabeth, as our first act as so called "friends with benefits", I suggest - " and that's when I was cut off by Annabeth's lips and tongue, with her tongue easily winning the battle we had, I asked her in between kisses if she knew what I wanted.

"Yes... Percy... We can have sex... I'm... not... that sore..." She said. My member was hard and that's when I first noticed it. Annabeth was topless and only had on underwear!

**AU: Alright guys, the first lemon starts... now! For all of those who disdain and despise lemons, scroll past this and look for the next bolded section! **

She stopped kissing me and told me something that just made me go berserk. "Percy," she whispered seductively in my ear, "I want your hands to grope me, feel me, do whatever you want to me. My body is as good as yours." Without further a do, my left hand ferociously grasped her left boob, causing her to moan as we both kissed each other's necks, with each of us leaving multiple hickies on each other. Using my thumb and index finger, I started to pinch her left nipple and as she encouraged me to go on, my fingers were soon replaced with my mouth. Her hands became intertwined with my hair and she essentially was suffocating me with her nice, round C cup. I was sucking and that's when I was thrown to the side like a teddy bear. Damn! This girl could really dominate in bed! Feeling unbelievably horny, I quickly took off my shirt and let her gasp at my eight pack. She then used her teeth to zip down my pants and take out my 11 inch member, which at this point was throbbing uncontrollably. She started to tease me slowly and gently stroking it, causing me to take notice as to how soft her hands were. I was on the brink of cumming, but the stamina that I had managed to build up saved me. I quickly began to think of pyramids when I felt my member being licked from the bottom all the way to the tip, with the process being repeated multiple times.

"Fuck, Annabeth, stop teasing and deepthroat my cock!" I yelled. I grasped her head, put her hair up, and started to pump her head down and up, causing her to gag on my member as I started to moan, once again, uncontrollably. "Gods Annabeth! I'm -" Too late, because the minute I started to say that, I began to release my man juices in her mouth. Her eyes looked up at me, causing me to release even more. After she swallowed, she stood up and used her tongue to lick the remains from her mouth and my member.

"Damn, Percy, that was fucking amazing. Your cock hit so deep in my throat, and you're cum tasted like grapefruit, slightly bitter but amazing once you add sugar, if you know what I mean." I knew exactly what she meant. She wanted our juices to mix together and then she would swallow it. Wholly shit! This girl was kinky! She could very well have been a porn star, because never in my life have I mean so turned on. I then tackled her, put her sexy lingerie to the side, and started to make triangles with my tongue near her clitoris. I was very experienced and countless girls have told me that I was the best pussy eater they had ever had. I then slowly moved to the outside folds, teasing her.

"Percy!" she whined as her eyes were closed and she licked her lips. "Why'd you stop? Keep going! I want your tongue in me! I want to release! I want you to make me cum!"

Encouraged by these words, I started to tongue fuck her, and her hands started to push me into her shaved pussy, causing me to suffocated slightly as my nose rubbed against her clitoris and my tongue was fucking her insides. She tasted like french vanilla ice cream. This was absolutely insane. I must be dreaming. She then screeched as she wouldn't stop moving her hips, so my hands trapped her waist down and she came violently, with her cum filling up my mouth and splattering on my face. I started to giggle while still having my face in there, causing her to moan again and begged me to fuck her. "Percy, fuck me. NOW!"

Grabbing some mouth wash, I quickly cleansed my mouth as Annabeth soon followed suit. No matter how horny I may have been, I would not be french kissing someone who had just swallowed my cum, though I'm sure Annabeth wouldn't mind tasting hers. I quickly grabbed a pillow, flipped Annabeth so she was laying on her back, lifted her legs up against my chest, and put the pillow behind Annabeth. "Percy, I'm flexible, and I just so happen to like it _rough_." She seductively and masterfully managed to turn me on, and I make her legs bend so far against her that she moaned and said, "yes! just like that! Give it to me Perce!"

"Oh, I will. You will be fucked so hard you won't be able to walk for days," I whispered in her ear, feeling her body shutter, I took this as a moment for a surprise attack. Quickly inserting my junk into her hole, I began to ferociously pound her without her consent, causing her to moan, her nails digging into my skin, begging me for more.

"Shit Percy! What kind of position is this? I'm already cumming!" She yelled, but I shut her up with my lips and I felt her release on my member. I knew what I was doing. This was one of three positions that I had mastered in order to make girls cum in less than three minutes. After breaking the kiss, she panted, saying how did I make her cum. "How did you do that?" She then laughed a little from how amazing that was. "Wholly shit, that must've been only thirty seconds!" I laughed a little but was surprised when she got us in a 69 position and I saw how big of a hole my member made. Turned on, I began to eat her out like I have sex, which is to say I was a master at it. She, in turn, gagged on my dong, holding her head there, and hummed, causing me to throw her off the bed, I quickly ran to her, picked her up she bridal style, and started to fuck her like this.

"Oh my gods Percy! This is wonderful! I have never experienced or heard of such positions! I'm cumming!" She yelled again, this time arching her back, I fell back onto the bed, still thrusting into her.

"Shit, Annabeth, me too!" I slowly stopped thrusting as I felt her warm walls squeeze my dick, making sure to get every last drop of cum that I had. We then cuddled, with my hard schlong still in her pussy.

**Okay guys, Lemon is over. Don't be afraid to give me a few other ideas, though I have some in store.**

Then something horrifying dawned upon me. "Hey, Annabeth, are you, uh, on the pill or -"

"Yes, Percy, don't worry, I've been on the pill ever since we started clubbing. Who knows what could happen when you're drunk, so I took responsibility. Also, since I knew that today I wanted to have sex, I made sure I took the pill earlier this morning. Calm down Percy, I'm calm and you should be too. If I'm freaking out, then we fucked up."

I started to hyperventilate and panic, but I took deep breaths.

Still panting, I leaned over and gave me a quick kiss. "So, friends with benefits?"

"Yea, friends with benefits." And with that, we fell asleep, still absorbing the turn of events.

**Author's Note: Okay guys, I know some people only read stuff for lemons, but this story was not intended to be a lemon based story, though I plan on having at least 4 lemons of Annabeth and Percy. Let me know what foreplay scenarios you want to have Annabeth and Percy act out! Voice your opinions with reviews! Reviews, follows, and favorites are what keep me going! I'm also deeply sorry for not updating earlier, but I had to make sure that a lemon in this chapter was what I really wanted. I had this written on two days earlier, but I edited it to make the lemon more porn like, or at least I hope I did. Until possibly next week, SwimmingBoiWonder out! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Consideration

**Author's Note: Hey guys, after careful consideration, I have decided that this story shouldn't have more than 3 lemons at max. I feel uncomfortable writing the descriptive lemon and I don't want people judging me and other stories that I'll write in the future based on this rather perverted story. Also, I feel like this is only elongating the story and taking away from the actual plot. However, looking over the reviews, you guys seemed to really like the lemon, apart from a few people.**

**Shandia99 – Your review made me laugh really hard. I must admit, the lemon was difficult writing and yes, I guess I might have went overboard. I'll tone it down a bit but it will still be graphic, but I looked at your profile briefly and I'm glad that you like basketball, and the next short story I'll write I'll consider making it basketball based. **

**Percabeth fan – Expect to see your idea sometime soon, maybe this chapter even. **

**Perseus Jackson Rules – Yea, after reading your review, I edited it. To be honest, I kind of thought about that too, but to answer your question, girls who actively engage in sexual activity like to use birth control because they find condoms less satisfying, so the one night stand girls that Percy has been having intercourse in? Their on the pill. I also went over your profile and I looked over your favorite pairings and ships that you dislike, and though I have to disagree with Perseus/Rachel and Perseus/Thalia, the reasoning behind it was very accurate and realistic. **

**Percy POV**

As the next few weeks past, Annabeth has been the only girl that I have been having sex with. Kind of a weird feeling, I must admit, but Annabeth was deserving. To be honest, I know that in half of the movies with friends with benefits, one of the characters tends to fall in love with the other. I was rather scared because of my new profound affection for Annabeth, but luckily I never felt that emotional connection.

Today was not just any ordinary day. Annabeth has decided that she wants to do some role playing, much to my delight. I was eagerly waiting out the day. I couldn't concentrate as the excitement of tonight overwhelmed me. I was thinking about what to do the whole day. Would she be dressed as a maid? Gymnast? Would she be a school girl?

My phone rang just as I left the Arena Field House Testing Center. Looking at the screen, I noticed Annabeth's name. "Hey, what's up beautiful?" I said, walking to my car.

"Hey Percy! Can we talk sometime?" I gulped. Was she canceling on me? I mean, she could probably use a break after going at it three times last night. She was acting differently recently. A few times she has asked to go to some place for a "friends with benefits outing," which was complete bullshit in my eyes. I didn't want to accept the fact that Annabeth was starting to fall for me. I shook my head in dismay. She hasn't asked me about my personal life or my childhood, which was a good sign. Of course Annabeth wouldn't be falling for me, I mean she hardly knows anything about me, besides my personality, looks, where I went to school, and what I do for a job, right? Also, those friendly outings always resulted in sex in the bathroom or somewhere remotely private, so why should I worry?

"Listen, if it's about tonight, I understand. You were awfully horny last night and if you're not up for –"

"Percy, what are you talking about? I just want to, you know, talk before we make love." Wait, make love? What is she talking about? No no no no no, there is a BIG difference between having sex and making love. Having sex is based on physical attraction and horniness while as making love is based on both physical and emotional attraction. Percy, calm down, you just listed a bunch of reasons why she couldn't be in love with you, she just probably doesn't understand the difference.

Sighing and relaxing, I said "Sure, and uh, Annabeth, I just got a brilliant idea for tonight. So do be prepared for an intense session."

I heard giggling through my phone, "Alright, I'll be looking forward to it," She whispered it softly and seductively. Before I knew what I was doing, I opened my car door and unzipped my pants. "Oh, Percy, are you driving? That's not safe. Here, I'll just call you back-"

"Annabeth, I'm not driving. I'm sitting in my car. If it's alright with you, do you think we can try phone sex?"

**Eh, If you're not into Lemons I suggest you skip all the way down to the next bolded section. I'm sorry if you skipped the lemons for the short chapter, but it is what it is, though you will miss part of the chapter. However, this is rated M and though I understand that the people that read them are rather disgusted by such things, I have to say that you kind have asked for it when you went to an M rated story and read one, especially if the main character(s) are notorious for having sex.**

"Uhm... sure, though I'm not sure how it works. I'm actually kind of nervous. Here, let me grab something to masturbate with." After a few moments of silence, she came back. "Alright, so what do I do?"

"Here, let me start. What are you wearing?" I said, starting to masturbate myself.

"I'm wearing a tube skirt and a blouse."

"What are you wearing underneath?" My voice sounded husky and I could hear Annabeth moan a little bit.

"Nothing." Starts when I started to get really tensed up and horny.

"Quick, start moaning! Please!" I started to furiously pump, bracing myself for ejaculation.

"Ohh... Percy. That's it baby, slap my ass. _Clap! _Oh yes, Percy, I'm cumming! Cum with me! Cum with me! AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I heard from the phone.

"That's it, I'm cumming!" I shot white ropes onto my car window and wheel. I forgot to bring tissues so let's just say the car ride home was quite awkward. People looked at me funny and a homeless man came up to my window and told me that I was fucking disgusting.

Dinner quickly passed and as I went on my way to Annabeth's, I grabbed a school girl outfit from the adult outlet. I opened the door only to discover that Annabeth had left me a series of notes. Following their directions, it led me to her study, which to my amusement mimicked that of a classroom. Ah, yes, school girl. I threw the outfit to the side and sat in the teacher's table. I heard a bell ring and Annabeth came into the room and sat down. She was wearing a white button down shirt that only covered her breasts, revealing her flat and tone stomach. She was wearing a tie and a plaid skirt with long white socks and converses. She nailed the outfit.

"Hey Mr. Jackson, I've been having a hard time on the homework, could you help me?" She pouted and I nodded eagerly, motioning for her to come to my desk. I watched as she stood up, fixed herself, and walked towards me. She bent down and her chest was at eye level. No bra. My erection was at it's hardest and hurt awfully bad.

"What seems the be the problem, Miss Chase?"

"Well, can you see if number five is right? It says what is 42 inches/ 7 inches plus 5 inches?"

"Ah well, let's see what you had for an answer." I looked down her paper and realized she had "Mr. Jackson's big fucking cock" for every answer. I started to drool a bit and grunt. Damn this role play was good.

"I see nothing wrong with it. The answer is correct because my big cock is indeed 11 inches." I looked up and saw her gasping. She pointed to the bulge in my pants shrieked.

"Holy shit, Mr. Jackson!" She grabbed the bulge and started to fondle it through my pants. "Can I please see if it's right? For validation that my answer on the homework is right?"

"Sure, here, take this," I said, giving her a ruler. She got down to her knees and took out my dick. Her eyes widened and she measured it.

"You're wrong Mr. Jackson! It's actually 11 and a half inches!" She said, pouting once again.

"Well we'll just have to punish you, won't we?" I said, starting to initiate the sex.

"What are you going to do?" She said seductively, unbuttoning her shirt to give me a good view of her breasts.

"What do you want?"

"To be fucked."

"By who?" I questioned, stating my dominance in this situation.

"You Mr. Jackson!" With that, she attacked my lips and furiously made out with me, almost as if she was tongue fucking my mouth. She quickly got on her knees and started to deep throat me. Over the weeks she's been getting so good at blowjobs that I recently came twice instead of once whenever I fucked Annabeth.

I took my dick out of her mouth and started to tease her. "Tisk tisk tisk. Did I say you could suck my cock?"

"No..."

"Beg for it. Tell me you want it. Demand it. Say I want to feel your cock deep in my throat!" I yelled, slapping her face.

"I want it Mr. Jackson! I want to feel your dick in my throat! I want it to hit the back of the throat! I want to –" And she was cut off by the sounds of my dick in her mouth. She furiously started to bob her head up and down.

"You want me to cum? Do you want it?" She started to hum and before I could take my dick out of her mouth and tell her to beg for it, I came. Still rock solid, I began to stroke myself while throwing her on the desk, ripping off her shirt, and lifted up her skirt to reveal her perfect pussy. I started to do what I call "Hurricane Cum," which is a technique I developed that I do strictly for Annabeth. Typically she cums rather quickly, much to my delight.

"I'm cumming! I'm cumming! AHHH!" I stopped and looked at her, starting to kiss her thighs and legs and eventually sucked on her toes. "Why'd you stop you fucker! Why'd you stop!" She said, panting.

"Beg for it. Do you want to cum? Tell me!" This time I slapped her breast, leaving a red mark.

"I want you to make me cum Mr. Jackson! Make me cum!"

"I can't hear you Annabeth. Speak louder!" I did in a singing manner.

"MAKE ME FUCKING CUM!" I then stuck my dick in her, causing her to release. "SHIT! I DIDN'T EXPECT THAT, AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! THAT WAS FUCKING AWESOME!" She yelled at the top of voice, causing me to laugh.

"Fuck me Mr. Jackson. I want you to cum inside me, please!" She whispered. Unable to resist this time, I started to furiously doggy style her, causing her to whimper and moan. "It's.. So.. Good.. Percy.. Fuck.. fuck... fuck... almost there..."

I flipped her in a reverse cowgirl and started to speed up my strokes, causing my balls to slam against her clitoris. I could hear a loud smack repeatedly, causing me to grunt from both pain and pleasure. "Annabeth... Where do you want me to cum?"

"Inside me! Do it inside! I want to feel your hot liquids!"

"Ah! SHIT! I'm coming!" I yelled as I released my white liquid in her, causing her to cum and collapse on top of me, panting.

**Lemon is over. For those who didn't read the lemon, Percy is at her house after going home for dinner first and they just finished having sex. Here is where they begin the serious talk.**

She got off me and kissed me. "How was that, Percy? Pretty good for our first role play."

I kissed her back and said, "You're the best Annabeth."

"Oh shit, Percy, I forgot, we need to have a talk. It's serious, okay? I want a serious response and I don't want any joking around whatsoever."

"You have my word," I said, muttering against her lips. She pulled my head so that our eyes were at eye level and staring at each other.

"Percy, I don't know how you'll handle this but... I think I'm falling for you."

**Author's Note: If I get enough reviews telling me to make a story based on lemons, I will make another account, let you lovely people know what it is, and post STRICTLY LEMON-BASED STORIES on there. The target is set at at least 20 reviews telling me you want a lemon-based story. No worries, the lemons will be Percy x Annabeth and other girls that you would like. Also, let me know what you want the last lemon to be! If you have any questions or anything you would like to share, whether it be a funny story or helpful criticism, please feel free to share! Also, don't expect the last lemon to happen anytime soon. I feel that it's about damn time we returned to the story. **


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Confusion

**Author's Note: I think I just wrote the best chapter in The Olympic Dream just now. **

Annabeth's POV

As I told him I was falling for him, I was half-serious and half-joking. I wanted to prank Percy but I also wanted to let him know I really appreciated how he treated me. He made me feel as if I was _special._ He made me feel like an individual, independent woman which could only me become infatuated with him even more. Of course I would never tell him these things, or at least I wouldn't tell him until I felt that he had returned the feelings, so until then, I'm going to keep my feelings bottled up to myself. I was still going to try to get Percy to fall in love with me, though. Jason, no matter how much I had loved him, didn't make me feel like this. No one has ever had the effect that Percy has had, and no one will.

As I sat on Percy's lap, his face full of horror, as expected, he started to slowly shake his head. "Annabeth... As much as I'd like to say I'm starting to develop feelings for you... I –"

Cutting him off, "Percy, I was only kidding, c'mon, you know that. I'm still suffering from heartbreak. I'm not ready for a relationship and you know that, silly." I pushed him playfully, but I lied through that whole thing. I was not kidding. The only heartbreak I'm suffering from is you, Percy. I'm ready for a relationship as long as it's with you, and you should know that. I desperately wanted to say these words, but I knew that it was too early, so I tried not to be too offended. I knew he was going to say something like "I can't Annabeth, I don't have any feelings for you," or something like that. I stayed strong and I expected such, but as I felt a tear stream down from my eyes, I quickly gave Percy a hug and started to wipe my eyes behind Percy, who though I was giving him a hug after having such kinky sex.

"Annabeth, you don't know how worried I was. I really thought that you liked me! I mean, I did make a promise to you. The next relationship, if I were to ever get in one again, would be with you. But you know how it is. Rachel hurt me so bad that I have viewed love as something intangible for me. Love has always seemed to escape my grasp, but maybe on day I'll be able to find it again." I heard him chuckle, almost as if he was relieved that I didn't like him. Hearing him sigh, "Annabeth, I will help you find love again, even if I can't find it myself. I would hate seeing someone like you stay single for the rest of their life, you know?"

Little did he know I was starting to sob. I was silent and I was trying my best to not get noticed. Hearing him practically say "though I probably will never experience love again, I will promise to you that if I do, it'll be you, Annabeth, and I'll help you find love if I can't give it to you," made me break down. It was rejecting me and giving me hope at the same time, because I never brought up the thought of being in a relationship with him, even if I did half-jokingly say that I was falling for him. He brought it up himself. I took this as a good sign. He was thinking about us without me having to bring it up.

"Thank you Percy..." I whispered softly against his skin as I kissed his shoulder.

"Annabeth... Are you crying?"

"Uh... No. I'm not. I'm fine Percy, but the sex we just had was rather intense. I'm really sore," I complained. It was pure bullshit. I'm crying because of you, Percy. I know that you're rather unemotional, but I promise to you that starting today, I will help you love again, regardless if it's me or someone else that he falls in love with, because people like you only come once in a lifetime. I wanted to state these words to him, but as I went to talk, nothing came from my mouth. I just couldn't say it.

"Oh... I could swear you were crying, I felt something wet go down my back."

"Sorry, that's just my sweat," trying to sound remotely embarrassed.

Feeling his chest move up and down, I soon become conscious of the fact that he was laughing at me. "It's okay Annabeth. Hey, you know what, why don't we go on a road trip sometime next month? It'd be a great way for you to explore the country and we could have sex much more often. We'd share a hotel room too, and we could get freaky if you know what I mean." I was almost positive he was moving his eyebrows up and down, sounding very suggestive. I chuckled as well. Just another thing I loved about Percy. He could always make me laugh, in spite of my current depression. He always seemed to brighten my day up.

"Alright, Percy, on one condition." I started to prepare myself. I had to say this. I know Percy was scared of the fact that I might've loved him, but I had to say this. I had to get him to promise me something.

"Depends what is it?" He thought I was talking about sex, wasn't he? Freaking pervert! Though I must say, I was equally as bad as he was.

Sighing, I finally got it out of my system. "Percy, promise me that you'll find love in the future. People like you only come once in a life time. There are two kinds of sparks, one that goes off with a hitch like match and burns quickly, and the other requires time to go off, but when it does, it lasts forever. Percy, you and Rachel had the first kind of spark, so promise me you'll try and wait for the other spark to go off." I know it sounded like I wanted him to love me, because that's what I intended it to sound like, but part of me was hoping he wouldn't take it that way and make the relationship we had any more awkward. I was sure that he knew I was lying about not liking him earlier, because I am a terrible liar. I prayed to the gods that he thought that it was because I cared about him as a friend, not as a potential and future lover. Understanding a little bit of psychology, I knew that because Percy didn't want to think about the fact that I loved him, and that he would neglect it and push such notion out of his head. Just like any conscious girl, I started freak out and panic a little bit. I started to say that I stupid and an idiot for bringing it up. Gods Annabeth, care to make this any harder on Percy and yourself? You just said you were joking and that you didn't like him, but you that that's shit, and now, contradicting yourself, you just gave him an analogy to keep searching for love, and to make him promise to you that he'll find it? What kind of person are you? You can't just do that, you'll end up confusing him and he won't know what to do. He'll sever all ties with you. I kept bashing myself, groaning internally, wondering what the fuck I just did.

An awkward moment of silence. Gulping, I heard Percy say, "Annabeth. You damn well that I don't think I can ever love again. But," sighing in between, "that means I'll just have to try, won't it?" I calmed down. Okay, so it seemed like he didn't pick up on the fact that I basically told him I cared for him as a lover. I looked up and saw that he had a genuine smile. Phew, I didn't blow my cover.

**Author's Note: I just thought I'd throw in a quick AU before I go onto Percy's POV about this. You can see Annabeth is going through an internal conflict, woman vs. herself. Her consciousness is telling her to just tell Percy that he likes her, which is what she does at first, but realizing her mistake, her mind soon tries to fix her mistake. Her consciousness soon prevails, leading her to make Percy promise to such a ridiculous request. And yes, for all of you who are kind of confused, Annabeth does like Percy. She's trying to make it seem like she's just a caring friend with benefits but little does she know she's also trying to send that subliminal message of "I know you're not ready, but when you are, I'll be the one to love you." And yes, I know some of you may be mad that Annabeth didn't have the guts to admit it, but when you really think about it, only a select few girls come out and state to their crush that they really like them. Annabeth just happens to be the majority. **

Percy POV

The moment the words "I think I'm falling for you" left Annabeth's mouth, I panicked. Shit, those who told me that friends with benefits wouldn't work was right. I mean, c'mon, it's only been like a month and she's already falling for me? What the hell? She knows that my heart has been broken to the extent that the pieces can't be picked up, so she must be joking, right?... "Annabeth... As much as I'd like to say I'm starting to develop feelings for you... I –" I heard myself saying, but I was soon cut off.

"Percy, I was only kidding, c'mon, you know that. I'm still suffering from heartbreak. I'm not ready for a relationship and you know that, silly." I heard her say, causing me to sigh and become slightly more relaxed. Okay, she was just joking. I can tell she was because she used the word "silly," which means she's in flirting mode, and girls are never serious in flirting mode, right? Right, I thought, trying to reassure myself. I didn't know how to handle it, I've never felt so awkward and confused in my life. I mean, sure, I did slightly like Annabeth but I didn't know her. I really wanted to believe that if I could ever love again, it'd be with her, because she's the only person deserving of it. "Annabeth, you don't know how worried I was. I really thought that you liked me! I mean, I did make a promise to you. The next relationship, if I were to ever get in one again, would be with you. But you know how it is. Rachel hurt me so bad that I have viewed love as something intangible for me. Love has always seemed to escape my grasp, but maybe on day I'll be able to find it again." I chuckled a little bit, feeling uneasy, I sighed. "Annabeth, I will help you find love again, even if I can't find it myself. I would hate seeing someone like you stay single for the rest of their life, you know?" I really meant these words. Annabeth was something you just didn't find unless you were extremely lucky, but so was Rachel, and look how that turned out.

"Thank you Percy..." I heard her voice crack softly as she kissed my shoulder. A tingling sensation went down my spine and I felt butterflies in my stomach, but the feeling soon died after I pushed any notion of a relationship with her away.

"Annabeth... Are you crying?" I questioned as something cold and wet, almost like a tear, started to travel down my bare back.

"Uh... No. I'm not. I'm fine Percy, but the sex we just had was rather intense. I'm really sore." I was relieved. Why would she be crying? Is it because I promised her to help her find love again though she was still heartbroken? Too soon? Whatever it was, I was just glad Annabeth wasn't crying.

"Oh... I could swear you were crying, I felt something wet go down my back." I stated, once again sighing.

"Sorry, that's just my sweat." She sounded embarrassed so I started to laugh.

"It's okay Annabeth. Hey, you know what, why don't we go on a road trip sometime next month? It'd be a great way for you to explore the country and we could have sex much more often. We'd share a hotel room too, and we could get freaky if you know what I mean," I said while wiggling my eyebrows, trying to brighten up the mood. I really wanted to avoid the topic of finding love. I just felt so uneasy and I just have this queasiness whenever I talk about it.

"Alright, Percy, on one condition." I swear she was just trying to get me hard again for round two, wasn't she. I knew what she was going to bring up, the sex.

"Depends what is it?" I said seductively, trying to get her horny just like she was trying to do to me. I was in for a shock.

"Percy, promise me that you'll find love in the future. People like you only come once in a life time. There are two kinds of sparks, one that goes off with a hitch like match and burns quickly, and the other requires time to go off, but when it does, it lasts forever. Percy, you and Rachel had the first kind of spark, so promise me you'll try and wait for the other spark to go off," She said confidently. She knows I'm incapable of loving, but she genuinely cared for me, which made me feel happy inside. Her comparison of love to igniting flames was really beautiful, I must admit, and was so convincing that I wanted to believe it. Rachel was just a match that lights quickly and dies out quickly, but I soon realized that she wasn't. She was the second kind. It took me such a long time to get her to fall in love with me, and when she did, she hurt me. The spark didn't last forever.

"Annabeth. You damn well that I don't think I can ever love again. But," sighing in between, "that means I'll just have to try, won't it?" She moved her face from the crook of my neck and stared at me, causing me to give her a genuine smile. She smiled back and I kissed her. That's where I made the decision, and as I left her house later that night after a few more rounds of sex, I was excited to implement my action. Not only would the plan be hard and practically impossible, but the thought of a happy future for both us would make it all worth it.

**Author's Note: Can you guess what decision Percy has made? And what does he mean by a happy future for both us would make it all worth it? I would just like to take the time to thank you guys for 17 favorites, 34 follows, and 41 reviews. You guys make my day. 13 more reviews stating that you guys want a lemon based story on an account strictly made for lemons and it shall be done! :) **

**ThaRandomGeek – I didn't see that movie, and well, to be honest, after reading the summary of Crazy Stupid Love, I have to say the story does seem to be like that movie! I really want to watch the movie now! **

**Shandia99 – You should check your inbox, because I replied to your review :) **

**Thank you for favoriting the story: Fictionlover1996, HelloKittylover5, Jlfrancis24, leifconnor1234, PJACPMKE4EVER, Perseus Jackson Rules, Seasoned, Shandia99, Storylover888, ThaRandomGeek, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, The Goddamn Dark KNight, alisonkim428, alyaJackson, lord epic sauce, percabeth9, and uk-loco. **

**Thank you for following the story so far: BookDevourer52, Bookluver132, Chaptersgirl, Colts12broncos18, DustyCauldron, InfiniteCosmos, Jlfrancis24, Josefine Stahl, Lake22, Lexie Daughter of Athena (absolute love your factbooks), Liveyourlifedanceing, Make-Up-Ur-Mind-Boy, Moustache98, PJACPMKE4EVER, Sadie Breezy-Frost, Shandia99, Stormfrost35, ThaRandomGeek, TheBlueAlienRobotZombie, XxbethamphetaminexX, alisonkim428, cantbetamed5656, cluelessblue23 (Unofficially Yours and Down with Love were brilliant to read), firebolt147, honeymello, mhalopoff, nofunnybusnies, patzhang05, percabeth9, pongochic2, swishpot, trebolplayer19, uk-loco, and zoew. **

**Until next update, stay lovely! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: What?

**Author's Note: This is a quick update, because I feel as if the story isn't going at the right pace. I feel like the story is being dragged on, so here to speed up the pace a little bit is this lovely but shocking update! And damn Sadie Breezy-Frosty... Those were some good guesses, though I suppose this chapter does answer your suspicion. Also, to be honest, I don't really know how speed dating works, so if I mention anything that does not happen in speed dating or the like, let me know. :) **

Annabeth POV

It's been a few weeks since we've had that serious talk... I mean the sex has been amazing as ever but I feel really awkward. When I'm having sex with Percy nowadays, it's almost as if something is missing. The sex is more physical oriented instead of it's intended purpose: to show your affection for another person. I mean, granted Percy is amazing in bed and foreplay gets him really going, and I mean REALLY going, it hasn't been as pleasurable as it has been before. I guess it's the fact that Percy didn't really mention the "talk" anymore and I haven't been seeing any honest effort from him, though I shouldn't be talking, because, after all, I haven't been doing the same thing. Whatever is bothering me, I really hope that it goes away because when you have a friend with benefits, it's supposed to be fun, right? So why do I find myself slightly depressed, disappointed, and annoyed?

Tonight Percy said we wouldn't be having sex... I didn't really have an opinion on it. I was glad that I wouldn't have to go through another awkward sexual intercourse but disappointed that my sexual desires wouldn't be fulfilled tonight. One day won't hurt, right? Right, back to whatever Percy had planned tonight. He told me to dress nicely, be relaxed, not bring my phone, and be ready to go at 8:30 P.M. So here I was, waiting for the Seaweed Brain at 8:30 P.M. No sign of Percy. Sighing, I went back down and sat at my couch, when I saw car lights outside. Going outside, I found myself fuming. "God damn it Percy, let's go." And with that, I opened the passenger's seat door, sat down in the seat, and closed the door. Percy got in, and once again silence engulfed the car ride. I felt ill at ease because Percy would always tease me and try to get me to guess where we were going, though I always knew it was the bar, but he always insisted that I was wrong.

"Annabeth, where do you think we're going?"

"It's not the bar apparently..."

"Yea, it's not the bar. Just do me a favor and promise me you'll give this a chance." I looked over at him, only to see his green eyes glistening, his eyes signaling sincerity. I immediately assumed that he was talking about finding someone to date... but the idea went away as fast as it came. Why would we do that? He hasn't said anything about that in 5 weeks, seriously.

"Yea, sure, as long as it's not ridiculous," I said, looking out the car window and was slightly shocked when the car passed the club.

"It isn't," was all I heard him say. After a good 10 minutes, I found myself with Percy and about 40 other people, a good portion of them male, in a room with hundreds of tables.

"Psst, Percy, what the hell is this? This better not be what I think it is." I was pissed. If this was speed dating, then all I knew was this was a big failure. This bullshit never worked. I know from experience, because oddly enough, I had first met Jason at a speed dating clinic.

"What do you think it is?" He playfully nudged my shoulder, earning him a death glare from me. Laughing at his scrunched face, I nudged him back, only this time flirtatiously.

"I think it's a fucking joke. Really Percy, you're taking me to go speed dating?"

"What Annabeth, I think it's a great idea. People have 5 minutes to come up with a conversation, and I know girls like guys who are spontaneous, who can just do something fun randomly or something like that, so I think this is a great idea. Though, I must admit, guys who go speed dating typically don't have those attributes, otherwise they wouldn't be here, now would they?" I was impressed, Seaweed Brain actually using common logic for once.

"Impressive Seaweed Brain. I see someone's been studying." I sat down at table 7 and waited for my first "date." I was pleasantly shocked when a very attractive blonde man sat down.

"Hi, the names Annabeth." I stuck out my hand, and to my surprise, he took it and kissed it. I was uncomfortable. What the hell Annabeth? Normally you would be flustered, so why are you acting so different?

"The names Johnson, Zach Johnson.," He said in an Australian accent. Oh shit, he has an accent! It was such a turn on, but my body reacted differently. I was slightly offended, which made no sense. Needless to say, the rest of the "date" was trash. He couldn't hold a conversation and at one point he slipped up and spoke in an American accent, indicating his accent was fake. See, not only did that signal that he would lie, but that he was socially awkward, something I just couldn't handle if I were to date him.

The next few rounds were a bunch of shit as well. The next guy was a very chubby Indian man who I couldn't understand. He would blabber about politics, which bored me to death. The third guy was an intensive body builder, which scared the shit out of me. His muscles were way too big, and made his head look miniature. His shoulder muscles were bulging, and I didn't even know such muscles existed. I was very disgusted and as the next guy came to sit down, I started to bitch at him, telling him that he was just a pile of shit and that's why he was here. Offended, he left in a haste. At last there was the final "date." I had noticed Percy had gotten lots of kisses from the girls he had spoke with, much to my dismay. Yes, if you were wondering, I was taking sneak peaks over at Percy's table. I was very jealous to say the least. I would gladly take all of those plastic rubber sluts and beat the pulp out of them. They dare have the audacity to make such moves on my... uhm... friend with benefits? Well screw them! They think by putting on a shit ton of make-up, wearing the skimpiest clothing that is out there, and flaunting their boobs in front of him can just make him fall in love with them? Well you got another thing coming sister, because it doesn't work that way.

I was waiting patiently, and as I glanced over at Percy, he waved to me and gave me a smile that made my heart melt. I waved back and blew him a kiss, which he caught in his hand and put in his pocket, which got me laughing. Waiting patiently and glancing down at the dinnerware that was here for no reason, I was in for a big surprise. Sure enough, my final date had been none other than the Seaweed Brain that brought me here.

"Annabeth, I've been doing a lot of thinking after that night... and after eight years, you're right. I need to move on, because the flame that I thought Rachel ignited wasn't the spark I thought it was, the flame just lasted a bit longer than expected. I'm ready to find love again."

**Author's Note: TELL ME YOUR THOUGHTS. Sorry that this chapter's rather short, but this was more of a transition chapter, as you can see. I have this set a few weeks after the talk and next chapter will be Percy's POV, which will give you guys insight on his thinking and decision making. You guys may be thinking, but Percy felt the effects of Rachel for eight years, so why would it stop in 5 weeks? Well I'll tell you next chapter. We hit 50 reviews! WOO! **


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Trying

**AU: Operation Percabeth is a go. Also, I'm sorry that there are no other characters from PJO, which I do not own. Beware, Chapter may contain confusing content, which is explained at the end. **

Percy POV

"Annabeth, I've been doing a lot of thinking after that night... and after eight years, you're right. I need to move on, because the flame that I thought Rachel ignited wasn't the spark I thought it was, the flame just lasted a bit longer than expected. I'm ready to find love again." I figured it was about time I got this out there.

Annabeth just sat there, wide eyed and shocked, which made me slightly nervous. "Hello, Annabeth, anybody there?" I sighed and waved my hand in front of her face, only for her to be completely still and staring me. I must've waited for a good five minutes before Annabeth finally said something.

"P-Percy... Are you... absolutely serious?" She whispered just so I could barely hear her.

I just nodded my head and gave her a wide smile. "Yes, I am."

"Can you tell me why, Percy? This is very unlike you, but then again, you never fail to surprise me." Damn it Annabeth, I honestly don't know why, but here goes...

"Well... It's a long story actually," I found myself saying, wondering why I just couldn't tell her that I was honestly having fun with her excluding the sex and that if she wasn't the one who could help me discover love again then no one else could.

"Percy, I have time. It's the last "date" so if you don't tell me here then I'll harass you in the car," She said in a most professional voice. I took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Well... Let's start back a few days after the "talk." A couple of days I took off and wandered around, wondering if I could really keep that promise to you," she nodded her head, absorbing the newfound information. "To be honest Annabeth, the days we spend together watching movies, take walks, or just talk about our days are better than... the sex we have. I find myself genuinely happy and content because I know someone out there is like me and is staying strong, while I have succumbed to the lowest levels, that being what people call a "Man Whore."

"Percy you're not a man whore, because I know for a fact that you haven't had sex with any other girls for the past month. I'm with you almost every night..." She said, blushing hard.

"Annabeth, don't interrupt me, please. Back to my thinking, right... Sometimes I look at you for inspiration. Girls are typically drama queens and they usually take forever to get over a guy but look at you, you're staying strong and you're trying to move on. So here I was one day, taking a stroll in the park during the day, when I spot a young couple with a cute kid, having the time of their life. I stopped and admired how happy they were and oddly enough they transformed into you and me. They waved at me and I stupidly waved back, only to make a fool out of myself once I realized that they were trying to swat away the bugs from their faces. I thought I was dreaming or something because everything I saw had to something with us. Sometimes I thought I saw you in the park and I would go up and tap you on the shoulder, only to find that it was someone else. Also, the sex we had after the talk was kind of... awkward. It wasn't as good as it was before for whatever reason, so to make up for it, I fucked you the best I could, but _something_ was missing, and I'm sure you could feel it too. It took me a while to figure it out, but I think I finally solved the riddle." I stared at Annabeth lovingly straight in her eyes, noticing the pool of tears in her eyes as she was quietly sobbing. "Annabeth, what's wrong?"

"Noth-Noth- Nothing Percy... It's just that... Nevermind, I'll tell... you after..." She kept sobbing in between. Slightly annoyed, I just continued.

"Alright. Annabeth, you're practically my best friend. We spend almost every day together and if you haven't noticed, I've been taking some steps, trying to see if a relationship would work out, which is why sometimes I cuddle with you, take walks before we go clubbing, and take you out to dinner sometimes. The truth is that for some reason I can't help but feel that the pieces are finally fitting together, Annabeth," my hand caressed her cheek and starting to wipe away the tears, holding my gaze. "I think I'm starting to develop feelings for you Annabeth, and I'm scared. I haven't experienced these feelings in over eight years and the pain is unbearable and my heart will be forever permanently damaged. Love, I learned, is a two piece puzzle. Sounds easy, right? But it's not, because in every two piece puzzle, there is only one other piece that can fit perfectly, and when you can't see the other thousands of pieces, you come across one that almost nearly fits but there's always that gap in there that can't be fixed. You can't tell right then that that piece doesn't complete the puzzle because it's so darn close, Annabeth. You just want to believe that the puzzle is now complete, but it's not and it takes a while to realize that. Right now I'm feeling Rachel's piece being removed and another piece is entering, Annabeth, and it's yours. I feel as if the pieces are just beginning to align, and I really hope that you have my other piece. Annabeth, you may not be ready for a relationship, but I am as long as it's with you." I felt the words betray me. It almost sounded as if I was in love with her, but I wasn't sure of my feelings at this point. I had some sort of feeling, and I desperately wanted it to be one of love. I honestly didn't think I was ready, but it was now or never. At this point, Annabeth was crying and I just held her in an embrace, whispering soothing words but I was also slightly worried. What if she wasn't over Jason? What if she wasn't ready for a relationship? What if she rejects me? Will I ever see her again? Can we still be friends? Will this make our relationship awkward? Can I really maintain a relationship? Can I really stay loyal? Too soon, Percy? That's how it's looking at this point. As I felt Annabeth's sobs start to die, I lifted her head, only to see smudged mascara and those beautiful gray eyes that can just _pierce_ you. I closed my eyes and as I felt her hot breath on my face, I closed the gap between us and gave her a kiss, and as I realized that I felt jittery, I knew that this kiss had just confirmed my feelings. After we made out, I kept my eyes closed, taking in what just happened. I just kissed Annabeth and she returned the kiss! It was a deep passionate kiss, not one of those sloppy kisses that is overwhelmed with lust right before sex. I smiled before opening my eyes. Annabeth kept her eyes closed as well, almost as if she was just trying to take in what just happened.

"Annabeth... you wanted to tell me something earlier?" I whispered. Her eyes opened and she kissed me again.

"Percy... Before I talk, did you just explain to me that you... like me? Like _like _me?" I nodded and as our foreheads touched, I closed my eyes, feeling relieved and giddy.

"Alright... I wanted to admit to you that during the "talk" I lied about some things." She started to tear up again, but it didn't progress any farther.

"What! What did you lie about!" I was slightly pissed. She freaking lied to me!

"Percy... When I told you that I was falling for you... I was serious. I-"

"Okay, the speed dating clinic is now officially over, so take someone home and leave!" I looked over to see that the man who held this event was motioning for everyone to go, and as we got up, I intertwined our hands.

"God damn it, we can continue this in the car Annabeth." We left the room and as we got in the car, the first few minutes were filled of just staring at the window before I finally looked at her. "Alright, continue." She looked at me, looking rather guilty.

"Percy, I moved on past Jason a long time ago. The first day I met you I thought you were the biggest player and pervert, you wouldn't stop checking me out. You're filled with mystery and you just seem to make other people feel special and happy. I realized this within the first half week of our friends with benefits phase, but I couldn't tell you because it would just make things awkward. The feelings kept growing. I'm not scared, Seaweed Brain, but I'm nervous. You're right, people who once occupied that puzzle piece in your heart tend to hurt you because the ridges of their half of the puzzle don't align with yours, and when they try to force it, your ridges are altered, and they change who you are and what other piece fits with yours. Both of our pieces are fucked up, so it only makes sense that we give it a shot, Percy. Yes, Percy, if you ask me to be your girlfriend, then I won't say no." I stood there, shocked. I really didn't know what to do because it seems so long ago that I was somebody else's lover. As we got back to her house and we made love for the first time, I became an optimist, and with Annabeth sleeping on my chest, I slowly became fascinated with life.

**Author's Note: Percy's reasoning is a little... weird. I had trouble putting my thoughts onto paper, but to clear things up, here is a brief explanation. Percy, you see, really wants to believe that Annabeth can help him find love. He explains that he's very happy spending time with her and that they are best friends. He also believes that Annabeth, because she has gone through a bad heartbreak, can understand him better than other people. His determination of lighting off the spark is very strong right now. Envisioning the future, he sees them being happy with a loving child, and he desperately wants to be happy again. Now if you're wondering, why is Percy so adamant on getting into a relationship with Annabeth, he's not. There's this slight moment of hesitation where he doubts himself for a moment if he can really go through with it, but in the end he basically says "fuck it, I'm going in." If you're confused by Annabeth's quote, it's symbolic for that as we go through lovers, they mold and change who we are and what we look for, and as it becomes reshaped again and again, you'll eventually find that the pieces to pick from diminishes until there is that one special piece left that fits perfectly with yours, no matter how deformed and rearranged it is. ** **For those of you who also read my other story, **_**The Olympic Dream**_**, I have the worst writer's block, so please bear with me as I revisit my story plot line and rework it. Until the next update, peace. **

**P.S. We have 69 reviews! Woo! **

**Author's responses to reviews: **

**Shandia99 – I'm having difficulty at this point. I'm trying to find logical responses to the situation, which is why I have this chapter. But, I'm kind of surprised you didn't expect that, though I am the writer, so I shouldn't be talking. I guess I did try to make it unusual. **

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie – Yea... I figured someone would figure it out. I mean, after all, the goal of speed dating is to meet as many different people in a small time span. **

**KawaiiMermaid777 – Sorry if I sped this up, but this chapter is rather confusing and the fact that I'm running on 2 hours of sleep and doing this at 12:42 A.M. doesn't help either, but I really wanted to update the story. **

**Perseus Jackon Rules – I hope you like the quotes about love being puzzle pieces! I had a hard time coming up with another analogy... **

**Lorielovesyou – Uhm... I can't do that, sorry. I'm glad that you're a huge fan of my writing though and congratulations on making the basketball team! I'm actually not currently dating anyone because my school has a lack of genuine girls who are down to earth and just extremely cool to be with, instead we have an abundance of girls who like to party, sleep with as many guys as possible, and bitch at each other, which is something I'm not quite looking for. Also, I'm actually quote found of a Leo/Piper or Leo/Reyna story, so look out for that in the future. **


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10: Happy

Annabeth POV

I woke up only to remember what happened last night. I had finally gotten Mr. I'll Never Love Again to be in a relationship, and it was me of all people. I couldn't stop smiling as I turned my head to see him. He looked so peaceful when he slept, like that bitch Rachel had never hurt him. I vowed to amend Percy and change him for the better, because that's what's he's done to me. He's helped me experience the ups when all I knew where downs; he's helped me love life again and I'll be forever grateful. I know this will be a lengthy process, but it would be worth it, knowing that Percy could finally be happy and content again. I just stayed there, taking in the beautiful sight that was my _boyfriend._ I was on top of the world. I know people call this the "Honeymoon Phase," but I wouldn't agree, because every single moment you spend with the one you love should be the "Honeymoon Phase," not just the period of time where you feel like the other person is your ray of sunshine, because that's all the time, unless, of course, they break up with you, then that sucks and I'll feel bad. I was probably watching him sleep for a good thirty minutes, because it felt like it. _Jeez, sound sleeper_, I thought. He finally woke up when I breathed on him.

"Huh, what, just five more minutes Mom," and he turned away from me, but it didn't bother me. I took it as a challenge, and I love challenges. Feeling rebellious, I got off the bed such that he was still asleep and didn't notice my absence, and went into the kitchen to grab a few ice cubes. I returned, slid into the bed, opened his boxer briefs slightly and slid the ice cubes down his boxer briefs. He started to shiver a little bit, mumbling about how cold Alaska was, and then he woke up. "Ahh! SHIT IT'S COLD!" He yelled at the tops of his lungs as he sprinted into the bathroom, turned on the shower, and got it. I was laughing the whole time, especially when I found that he hadn't even take off his clothes when I found him in the shower. "TOO DAMN HOT!" He then grabbed a towel and took off his clothes, much to my pleasure. He looked at me, which triggered another wave of laughter from me, and that's when he realized it. "Annabeth... what did you do?..."

"Uhm... nothing honey," dang, I could get used to this. However, Percy tackled me and started to tickle, demanding what I did to make him so cold. Finally when it started to hurt from laughter, I told him. "Alright Percy! STOP!" I caught my breath before I continued. "You wouldn't wake up so I went into the kitchen, grabbed a few ice cubes, and stuffed them down your boxer briefs."

He growled, chuckled a little bit, then gave me one of his classic "sexy smiles." "Well, Annabeth, for your punishment... hm... I want you to move in with me or vice versa." I was glad it wasn't something embarrassing like having sex in the public park, though that would be hot. I'd have to save that for later though. Shit, he already wanted to move in? Isn't that a little early? But then again, it would be nice seeing him everyday. I gave in.

"Are you sure that's a punishment, Percy? To me, it's like you're giving me a reward," and I gave him a fake smile. I was being awfully flirty this morning, not really who I was but I would do it if I got the same response every time as he kissed me, picked me up threw me on the bed, and just stared at me _lovingly_. I stared back, lost in the whirlpools that were his eyes. They kept moving in circular motions, and before I knew it, our heads were touching each other. "I love you." Oh shit, did I really just say that?... Percy, clearly shocked, moved his head away.

"Annabeth... I really like you, but I really think that the L word should be reserved when I really mean it. I don't know if you mean it, but it's nice to know that I'm loved." And with that he kissed me passionately, setting off butterflies in my stomach. I was on a natural high, and I wanted to stay there. After we made out, passionately I add, he brought up a topic I think I heard him say before. "So about that road trip... I was thinking we could start today and see where life takes us."

"Percy, I didn't even tell my co-workers, my boss, or my friends that I would be going on a how long month road trip?"

"Only one month-"

"An one month road trip. I could get fired! It's company policy to at least let them know one week in advance!"

"Calm down Annabeth, I did some snooping and Thalia knows." Oh thank god, Thalia knows. Wait. How does Percy know Thalia?

"Hey Percy, how do you know Thalia? Why wasn't it Piper or Silena or someone else?" His look told me he knew something I didn't.

"Thalia is..." then a long silence ensued those words. "My Cousin!" He finally exclaimed, smiling at my surely stunned facial expression.

"What... That's... Weird." It's true, it was weird to think that Thalia, a punk-type girl, was cousins with Percy, the super hot ex-player. Get it, ex-player? Like he used to be a player but he wasn't because he was with me? The more I thought about it, the more I just couldn't see it. Thalia never brought up Seaweed Brain, though she never really talked about her family. It was always about her favorite heavy metal band or how much she hated dubstep. "When did you tell her?"

"Oh, just the day I brought it up. Your boss knows, but as for your friends, I didn't know you had friends." He looked at me seriously, and I just gave me a look of disbelief, but that, of course, set him off. He laughed, threw his head back, and his head landed on my shoulder, still laughing. I felt his body move and I couldn't help but smile too. Gods, how did I get so lucky? I know it hasn't even been a day but I could just _feel_ it. I knew that this relationship would last, unlike Jason. To be honest, how long the relationship lasted would depend on Percy, but I know he wouldn't just leave me without a good reason. I mean, it took him eight years, freaking eight years to finally date again, and it was me, so why would he just leave. What the hell are you thinking about, Annabeth? You're already worried he's going to go back to his old ways? Well he did play the game for eight years, so what makes you think he wouldn't go back. It's probably addicting. No, he genuinely cares for me, which is why he's in this relationship. After having consistent arguments, doubtful me vs. reassuring me, I got up and took a shower. As I was about to rinse my hair, I felt someone else get in. _Percy_, I thought. He hugged me from behind, and I could feel his member. I would have to take care of this as soon as I rinse my hair, but that, of course, didn't happen because my knees felt like jelly. The hug was just the right combination of cute and sexy that just made me want to fall and squeal like a lovestruck thirteen year old who was obsessed with Justin Bieber.

The shower was a disaster. I rinsed my hair, but only after I got fucked hard by Percy. It was amazing. I had my eyes closed shut because I didn't want any shampoo in my eyes, so he basically dominated me. I just had to go with the flow, and it was amazing. Sometimes it was a pleasant surprise, and others it was like "What position is this?" I had finally tried anal, and let me tell you, that shit is weird. It feels pleasurable but somewhat ticklish? Whatever it was, it was decent, but it wasn't as good as vaginal.

As we both got dressed, I had found that Percy already had his suitcase full of stuff near the front door. I went to pack my suitcase, only to find it full of sexy lingerie and a _maid_ outfit? What? More foreplay? As I finished packing it with shirts, booty shorts, tight jeans, socks, and sweaters, Percy came up behind me and whispered into my ear "Like that outfit? Guess what we'll be doing with it." So suggestive and yet seductive. I felt myself getting hornier by the minute.

"I want to use this outfit by tonight, do you hear me mister?" I poked his chest with every single word. I couldn't wait, regardless of the fact that we just had sex in the shower. He just shook his head, and as we got into his car. He flipped a coin. I wanted to ask him what he was doing, but I understood as he started to drive south. He had flipped coin to see if we would be going north or south. We didn't bring our passports so we couldn't go into Canada, so south it was. "Hey Percy, where do you think we're going?"

"I don't know and I don't care. We're going to let life take us on a journey, and I probably wouldn't be doing this without you." I smirked, knowing I had that effect on Percy. Percy was very spontaneous and that was a _turn on_. He was filled with adventure that I couldn't possibly possess, and that alone made me want him more. After 3 hours, we stopped at small diner and got food. I, of course, got a salad, trying to maintain this sexy body, while he got three freaking hamburgers. But like bodybuilders say, "It's.. uhm.. all about them gains?" and judging from the looks of it, Percy hit the gym quite a lot. His biceps looked absolute gorgeous even though he wasn't flexing.

We drove the rest of day, only to end up in Georgia. As we checked into a motel, where the rooms looked like were five star hotel material, I fell asleep in Percy's arms, only after that amazing "maid sex", as Percy called it. I couldn't be more happy, I thought, as I drifted off into a deep sleep, dreaming about what Percy had said about us, sitting on a park bench, laughing and having the time of our lives with a kid. Our kid.

**A/N: I tried to make this in the perspective of a girl, though I have absolutely no idea if it's right or not. So female audience, tell me if this is what really happens! Because, coming from a guy, when a guy starts dating someone they like, they only want to be with them. So I just assumed it was the same for girls, though I'm quite sure about the rest. This chapter was sort a filler. It's intended purpose was to show you how happy Annabeth was that she finally was dating Percy. It also gives you slight insight on how Percy has already changed a little bit. He's still reluctant but he's starting to show more affection while maintaining his unbelievable sex drive. **

**Author's responses: **

**KawaiiMermaid777: If they do come back, it'll probably be at Percy and Annabeth's wedding, should I decide to make a chapter dedicated to their wedding. And no, they won't affect their relationship. **

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie: Thanks man, I try to avoid spelling errors and/or grammatical errors, but the fact that I typically write these chapters after homework (which is after midnight), I feel, contributes slightly to such erros, though it is my responsibility to make sure that my writings are error free. **

**74 reviews, 22 favorites, and 40 follows! That's insane! I'm absolutely delighted and we've hit over 10k views! WOO! And remember, I don't know what you guys are thinking of unless you TELL me. I want to know what's going through your thought process! I want to be able to answer any questions or respond to any ideas or confusion you have! I do go through my inbox and I read ALL reviews! Until the next update, SwimmingBoiWonder out! **


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11: Life's Fine as Long as I'm With You

**Author's Note: Sup guys! Another installment coming right at ya, but some of you guys are telling me to write a lemon every now and then, so I think I'll start this off with a very... unusual, short lemon. Also, I will be starting another account for lemons! Look for it within the next few chapters! **

Percy POV

This whole relationship was going... okay so far. It's definitely not what I expected. I always imagined relationships as... torture. Relationships in the past have always hurt me, and I always pondered what people deemed the "Wonders of Life," which just so happens to take account of love. People always say that if it was meant to be, it was meant to be, but I beg to differ. Love, I believe, is something that you can control. All these expressions like "oh, but you can't help but fall in love" and "I knew it from the moment I saw him or her" are just so cliché and _false_. You can help yourself fall in love by _trying_. I believe that what you achieve in life is how much you try. For instance, I believe that if you try to fall in love with someone, it will work over time. People always say you fall in love with your "best friend," and a point that they make it that do you really try to fall in love with your best friend? No, but you do try to uphold your part of being that wonderful best friend that he/she can go to for help, which happens to fit the criterion of being a lover. Another example of how far you go is based on your determination is that of being poor or rich. Those who are poor in the beginning but rich in the end have this drive and determination. They want to taste success, and it starts by how hard they work in school and ends by how well they fare in the job market. Now, those who don't try in school end up going to colleges, where they resume not trying, and end up in poverty and jobless. You may think I'm a cruel, cruel person, but you can just see how much the pain has made me realize things other don't. It has made me a more logical thinker that can make the best decisions, which is why I'm in this car with Annabeth by my side.

Speaking of Annabeth, that maid costume she used a week ago was so _hot_, which is why she's here, in the car, in it. It doesn't really have a backside to it, so she's kind of nervous, but it's really cute seeing her eyebrows scrunched up and her cheeks flushed. Trust me, I'm not an abusive boyfriend. Actually, this was Annabeth's idea. She brought up the mention of public sex and how she desperately wanted to try it. Seeing to that this road trip was an adventure itself, why not cross off a few things off our bucket list? I want to surprise her by fulfilling her fantasy, and I'm thinking that if I could find a park or something I'll do it then, but I was getting hornier and hornier by the moment. 'Screw this, how would she feel about having sex in one of those rest stops behind a tree?' Yes, that is exactly what we want.

After driving another 2 miles, I took the rest stop exit and told Annabeth to follow me. She did so reluctantly. I could literally see how wet she was, seeing to that her pussy was glistening in the sun. "Annabeth, come and hide behind this tree." She did so, and then I pushed her upper body down, making her ass visible. I quickly took out my rod and plunged it deep into her. She gasped, and I kept going.

"Oh my gods Percy, I'm so fucking wet and horny! Oh my god! I'm going to –" and her voice was muffled when I put my hand over her mouth.

"Annabeth, you're going to draw attention to yourself, or do you like that, you dirty, naughty slut you!" I grunted into her ear. She grew even more wet and warmer down there. She bit my hand, causing me to draw it away.

"Oh, Percy, oh... let them see. It's all... part of it! Oh yes! Right there! I'm cumming again!" And with a few final thrusts, I blew in my seed within her, but I wasn't done. No, she deprived me of sex for the past two days, the last time being in Arkansas. I was so horny that I decided it was time to spice things up in our sex life.

"Annabeth, let's do a scenario. Your a bad maid who doesn't do anything, and I'm currently punishing you. You struggle against me, but I'm too strong for you and I overwhelm you while continuously pounding into your tight pussy! Oh shit, that's right. Is this what you want? You dumb bitch!" I grunted into her ear. She moaned and started to push my body away, but I grabbed her arm and put them behind her back. Using one arm to hold her two hands, I used to other one to choke her, causing her moans to die out. I started to whisper dirty things into her ear, and when she orgasmed again, I couldn't believe how violently she shook. It literally felt wonderful, and I was about to cum again, I let go of her neck and told her to get on her knees. She eagerly did so and took my cock and started to deepthroat it. I came in her throat, and when she opened her mouth, I saw nothing there. She swallowed all of it, and started to kiss my dick like she was kissing my mouth.

"Oh my gods Percy, I love you so much. That was literally the hottest and naughtiest thing I have ever done in my life. Thank you so much!" She kissed me and dusted herself off, and as she checked to see if everything was clean, I smiled. She makes me happy, which is something I haven't been in a long time, so that's good, I think.

She went into the bathroom to get cleaned up and once she came back, we resumed our trip to wherever life took us. I wouldn't have it any other way, I thought. The sun was setting now, Annabeth was sleeping, still in that sexy maid outfit, may I add, and we were going wherever the hell we wanted to. I don't think that I could've been more satisfied with life. We pulled over to a hotel that I had reserved for us. Fairfield was a decent hotel, I thought. Planning ahead for the first time in my life, I thought we'd stay here for a few days and then head back to Rochester. I noticed that there were a few amusement parks that would be fun to go to and a basketball game within the next two days, where the Oklahoma City Thunder was playing at home to the Miami Heat. Perfect. I would take Annabeth to the park tomorrow and the game the day after! Growing up, basketball has been something that I would've liked to get into, but I just haven't. Swimming was always my priority and I just couldn't seem to find time to play or watch basketball out of gym class. As I picked up Annabeth from the couch, grabbed our luggage, and made way to our room, I thought about what I had saw in the park a few weeks earlier, and promised that one day it would happen.

The next morning, I woke up to see no one by my side. I panicked for a second, but I heard Annabeth singing in the shower. Wait, Annabeth, singing, and shower? Recording this is a must. I grabbed her iPhone and quickly went to the bathroom door.

"-I-I'm so in love with you, whatever you want to do is all right with me, 'Cause you make... uhm... shit, what comes after that? Whatever... Where was I? Oh yea, Oh let's, let's stay together, lovin' you whether, whether times are good or bad, happy or sad, alright, oh yeah, whether times are good, or bad, happy or sad-" I laughed so loud that I was surprised she didn't turn off the shower to see what the noise was. I started to record Annabeth singing, and I must say, she is absolutely terrible. She was attempting to sing some song I later recognized to be "Let's Stay Together" by Al Green. I kept replaying it and after quite some time, I saw a certain someone wrapped in a towel stand next to me, giving me a very, very cold stare that sent chills throughout my body.

"Oh, hi Annabeth? Lovely weather we got here... yea..." Real smooth, Percy, real smooth...

"Percy, what was that you were just listening to? And is that my phone?" She snatched her phone from me and started to play the recording, during which, she wouldn't stop glaring at me. In any normal circumstance I would laughing, but this wasn't a normal circumstance, no, this is laugh and you die, or apologize and you may come out with a few broken bones. I gulped as her face became very red. After the recording finished, I saw that she had deleted it, and I was waiting for her to kill me, but instead, she kissed me and said, "Next time you want to hear my lovely voice, all you have to do is ask. I thought you were watching porn on my iPhone. If that were the case then you'd be a single, dead man, but I just saw that you were so stunned with my voice! Maybe you should join me next time, in the shower, I mean, cause let's face it, you probably can't sing." I sighed and then I kissed her. Man, that was close. After she left, I went into the bathroom, she said something again. "Oh, and Percy?"

"Yea babe?"

"Next time you take my phone and record my singing, I'll castrate you."

"Okay..." Shit... so freaking scary. I left the bathroom and saw that Annabeth had already changed and was fixing her make-up.

"Annabeth, I hoped you grabbed a bikini or something, because we're going to a... water park!" I said, holding my hands up in the air in the usual "Ta-da" stance. She just stood there, slightly mortified.

"Uhm... Don't make fun of me, okay?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Well... one time I drowned in a three foot deep pool..." I started to laugh at her joke, but she just stood there, cheeks red and head down. She wasn't kidding...

"But Annabeth, that's almost impossible! You're at least five foot 8 inches! " How was that even possible... drowning in a pool half your height.

"Yeah, I know right? But it happened. But I'm willing to go if you're going to take really good care of me and never let me out of your sight and grasp, okay? I'm so scared of going into water! Promise me!" She said, a few tears coming out of her eyes. I pulled her into a hug and told her that I'd always be there.

We eventually did go to the water park, and as I waited for Annabeth to come out, I had noticed that the water park was rather... small. There only seemed to be 4 rides, with two of them unworthy of even being considered a ride. The other two, were definitely enticing and I couldn't wait to ride them. Annabeth soon came out of the changing room, looking absolutely gorgeous in that sea green colored bikini. "Oh my gods Annabeth... you look absolutely stunning." She blushed and held onto my arm as we made our way to the first ride, which was a huge water slide.

"Uhm... Percy? Can we just stay in the pool or on the side? This looks absolutely terrifying!" She pleaded, still holding onto my arm.

"C'mon Annabeth, do it. When was the last time you've done something for the first time? Oh wait... That was yesterday." She nodded her head, blushing like crazy. As the line diminished and we became the next ones to go down the water slide, Annabeth was trembling. I just rubbed my arm on her, and as soon as it was our turn, I sat down, legs open as Annabeth sat right in front me. My arms hugged her from behind and the guy pushed us down the water slide. Needless to say, the whole time I could only hear "FUCK SHIT PERCY I HATE YOU AHHHH THIS IS SCARY! WHY ARE YOU SO CRAZY!?" It was comical at first, but by then 10th time, it was annoying. The slide didn't look that big, so what was taking so long? That was when I realized we weren't moving at all, but rather we hit a dry spot in the slide and stayed there, with Annabeth still screaming. I started to spin with Annabeth still screaming, and soon we headed down the slide again. We hit the final drop into the water and Annabeth's screams were soon replaced with the calm sound of rushing water. As soon as I got up, I had noticed Annabeth was no where in sight. I looked around until I realized that she was already outside the exit, beckoning me to come out.

"Percy, never again. That was NOT fun. Can we just go already?"

"But babe, it's only been like an hour and I paid $40 for this!"

"Yea but you're rich or something! C'mon, please? It's already 4! We need to head out to dinner and I am NOT eating McDonald's again." True, we only had McDonald's for the past few days as it was the least time consuming.

"Fine." As we got changed and headed to the car, I took a picture of the sunset, edited it with Instagram's editing tools, and then posted it onto Instagram. The eighth picture of Percabeth_Time. Perfect. We drove in silence, both of us still tired. We decided to go to Applebee's instead, seeing to that we wanted decent quality food but we also wanted to go back to the hotel. As we sat down, my eyes widened. "Hey Annabeth, what does this remind you of?" She looked deep in thought, until her eyes widened as well.

"Holy shit, this reminds me of the time I first met you... Oh how times have changed, right Percy?" We shared a good laugh, with me making fun of myself the first time I checked her. I pretended to drop my phone and she realized what I was doing. She saw my eyes look at her lower body and then back to her eyes. We laughed, and as our food was delivered, the waiter winked at Annabeth. I actually wasn't mad, in fact, I was very happy. It just meant that other people thought of Annabeth as beautiful. It only told me that I picked a very good girl to date. We ate with the occasional food fight, which earned us glares from both those who were eating here and the waiters/waitresses. We tipped them 30%, knowing that they would have to pick up the mess we left behind. We left hand in hand, and we made our way back to the hotel room. Annabeth fell asleep while I watched a basketball game quietly. I needed to understand the game so I didn't embarrass myself tomorrow. I needed to impress Annabeth with my amazing commentary, and besides, we have front row tickets. They were really expensive, but it was worth it. After all, you either go big or you go home, and since I can't go home, I went big. My eyes started to droop, and I fell asleep, T.V. still on.

**Author's Note: The ending of this filler chapter was kind of... weird. I've never been good with details of Annabeth and Percy's dates and stuff, so I decided to devote a few chapters to it, this being the second of three or four chapters. Also, I feel like the first 10 chapters are missing key details, such as what went on during those few weeks that Percy and Annabeth were friends with benefits, which I apologize for if you are feeling the same way. I read it and noticed a few grammatical and spelling errors, which I apologize for, once again. This story is very long, and I haven't even gotten to the climax. In fact, for all of you who think that this story is ending really soon, it's not, trust me. I'm feeling like this could easily be a 20, 25 chaptered, 50-70k+ word short story. According to what I have already planned out, this is only about 1/3 of the way done. The title of this short story hasn't been explained yet, in case some of you were wondering. These first 15 or so chapters are to establish the background for the main conflict, such as how they met, how their relationship progressed, what they did on dates, etc. I'm not downplaying the importance of these chapters, but they don't contribute as much as the latter chapters will to the story. Here's a question I want you guys to answer: What does the title of the short story mean? **

**Author Responses: **

**KawaiiMermard777 – Thanks! I really did try to think like a girl, but when I asked my female friends, they all said I had it wrong and they helped me edit it. It was an awkward chapter to write to say the least. **

**Posiedon's Chick – I'm planning on making an another account for one-shot lemons based off of this story. And, there is a short lemon at the beginning of this chapter. **

**Coaster317 – Thanks. I think I've gotten enough responses to finally have enough motivation to make it. The name will be posted within the next few chapters. **

**Bikerhead6969 – That'll be my first one-shot lemon on the new strictly lemon account I'll be making. **

**ngirl292 – I actually having Rachel playing a different role in the story... You'll find out soon enough. **


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

**AN: READ THE AU AT THE BOTTOM. THAT IS ALL. **

Percy POV

Oklahoma City was a nice place, and their basketball team was phenomenal. Right now they were up at the half 52-45 against the defending NBA champs the Miami HEAT. I was doing alright with keeping up with the games, but Annabeth was starting to annoy me. She knew more about basketball than me! She kept on blabbering on about how Serge Ibaka kept on doing moving screens and how Kevin Durant didn't get the ball enough. It was obvious she supported OKC, so I had to support the HEAT. As the third quarter progressed, Dwayne Wade went to work. He had like 5 baskets in a row to give the HEAT a 72-68 lead. LeBron sat on the bench the whole quarter and when it was time for the fourth quarter, he put the team on his back. It was a show down between Kevin Durant and LeBron James. With the second dwindling done and the score even at 98, LeBron had an "iso," as Annabeth called it, where everyone stayed outside the three point except for the centers, where it was LeBron and Durant basically playing one on one. LeBron drove left, crossed over, and put up a fade away jumper. I watched in fascination as the basket counted despite the fact that it went in after the buzzer had sounded. As Annabeth and I had left to go back to our car to head back home, I exclaimed how they got it wrong.

"You know Annabeth, OKC should've won. That basket went after the buzzer." I finally felt smart for once. Annabeth's knowledge of basketball made me feel stupid and less masculine. I saw people shoot the basket after the buzzer in earlier quarters and turned the ball over on a 24-second shot clock violation, so I had to be right.

"Actually Seaweed Brain, the ball left LeBron's hand before the buzzer sounded, if you weren't so busy staring at the cheerleaders maybe you would've seen it." Gods Annabeth, you can't outwit me this time.

"But in the earlier quarters the same thing happened and the offensive team turned the ball over on a "24-second shock clock violation," using quotation marks around the basketball terminology. Ha, I thought. Sucks to suck doesn't it Annabeth? Finally met your match.

"Actually, not, it's not the same. First, they were still passing the ball and they had the balls in their hands when the shot clock buzzer sounded. LeBron shot his shot before the buzzer, and despite the fact that the basketball went in after the buzzer sounded, it technically counts since LeBron had shot the ball before time expired. Sorry babe," She said. Damn it, it was both hot and infuriating. I had enough. I was more than pissed at this point. I knew Annabeth was smart but this was _it_. Time to play the silent game.

The rest of the road trip was very... _awkward_. The first couple of days we were silent despite having sex. She wouldn't moan or anything except when she had an orgasm, similar to me despite the fact that I whispered naughty things into her ear. As we headed back to Rochester, New York, I had enough of the silent treatment. I didn't expect Annabeth to be this mad, but hey, women are women and they are _confusing_. If they weren't, then the Earth's male population would be happy and partying, but they were, unfortunately. As we headed into Annabeth's neighborhood, I remembered that she had promised to move in with me... Hehehe, I thought. Annabeth seemed to have forgotten, because she had kissed me goodbye and grabbed her luggage. Time to surprise her. I left my luggage and car outside as I quickly snuck in the house. I found Annabeth already passed out on her bed so I laid down beside her, wrapped an arm around her body, and slept beautifully.

The next morning came, and Annabeth was less than pleased. "Percy, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"What? Did you forgot your promise, _Anniebeth_." Childish, I know, but a promise was a promise.

"Shit, I did promise, didn't I?" I nodded my head. "So, your house or mine? You know, I haven't been to your house that often. I almost forget what it looks like. Can we crash there tonight?"

"Sure." I fell asleep, the road trip had really exhausted me. All I wanted to do was sleep, but Annabeth had other plans. The next few hours were a blur. I was trying to sleep but my body kept responding to Annabeth's touch as she sucked me, rode me, humped me, blew me, and grinded me.

Later that night, we headed over to my place. We had finally agreed on a schedule, saying that we'd swap living arrangements every week, switching between Annabeth's house and my house. Life began to _settle down_. It became routine. It was _comfortable_.

The next few months were the same old same old, and despite the fact that the relationship had begun to bore me, I still proposed to her. I had begun to fear for our relationship, and I knew that I needed to do to keep it. Marriage. Though we have only been dating for seven months, Annabeth happily accepted. Everything was going the way it should've gone, but it didn't, and I know why.

**Author's Note: I'M SO SORRY IF THE FIRST 12 CHAPTERS ARE QUITE HAZY, BUT I DID THIS ON PURPOSE. The haziness of the chapters is symbolic for the unclear, confusing relationship between Annabeth and Percy. This will be a conflict later on, so I just wanted to make that clear. This chapter was absolute SHIT. Flame me, but I needed to transition to the actual story. I think that this served as a good 12 chapters on informing of Annabeth's and Percy's relationship and how it came to be. A couple filler chapters had begun to bore me, so I sped things up. This chapter serves as a summary of the road trip, the schedule Annabeth and Percy developed, and Percy's proposal and view of the relationship. We have reached the point in the summary where it says "but his old habits catch up to him." WOO! By the way, if I could hit 100 reviews, that'd be absolutely insane! Once again, review, follow, and favorite. Oh, and hit me up with requests on Percy and Annabeth lemons :) **

**Author's Responses: **

**Guest – Yea, I'm going to start the ACTUAL MAIN story. Sorry for the long intro or prelude, but I decided to include it. **

**xXHurricaneXx – Thanks! :D I will continue to write. Writing calms me and improves my writing and vocabulary skills. **

**Kris – Yea, I'm getting there. The "prelude" or background of Annabeth and Percy's relation is now COMPLETE. Here comes the first of many ups and downs. **

**Guest – If you're wondering about protection, Annabeth has been on birth control. It's mentioned in an earlier chapter. Sorry for not mention it consistently, but I thought that if I mentioned it once, it would be implied. **

**About the account. I have decided that I'll just make a separate story about one-shot lemons between Annabeth and Percy. The first one-shot will be the shower scene that Bikerhead6969 really wanted to read. LOOK for the new one-shot series to come out sometime THIS WEEK. There will be one-shots and mini-stories. **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Annabeth POV

"What are we doing Percy? I thought you said we were taking a walk?" Right now Mr. Seaweedbrain was trying to convince me that we were taking a walk, because taking a walk involves driving a car, right. Whatever Percy had in mind, he just didn't tell me, but I was dying to know. He's been known for his surprises, however, and most of them have been quite pleasant, like watching the Oklahoma City Thunder and Miami HEAT game back in Oklahoma City a few months ago, and some have been terrible, such as his attempt at romantic dinner dates. His iPod had about one romance song, which was some old song entitled "Love Me". It wasn't even on a loop, and the next song that came on was dubstep with very, very heavy bass. Yeah, not very romantic.

"Oh, we are, but I never said where, now did I Miss Chase?" Oh, okay Mr. Formal, just leave me hanging like that.

"No," I sighed, "I guess you didn't." I didn't like this one bit. Today was a date night and I didn't want to just take a lame walk through the park for the 679th time. Admitting defeat, I hopped in his car, and as traffic started to build and Percy was still focused on the road, I fell asleep. When I woke up, I realized that we were no longer in Rochester, but rather we were flying down a highway. "What the hell Percy? Where are you taking me?" I was unexpectedly scared. '_Why should I be scared? I've known Percy for a pretty long time?'_ I thought. '_Yeah, no there's no reason he would take me to a cliff, kill me without anyone looking, bury me, and then make a run for it. Besides, he likes me; we've been dating for over 6 months. Then why is he perspiring? Why are his eyebrows slightly scrunched and his face slightly pale?´ _Oh no, I thought, my logical side is trying to reason with my instinct. I clutched my head as I reasoned with my instinct; back and forth they argued, and within no time I got a headache. That's when I looked out the window to see a sign that said in clear, bold letters "Montauk Beach". Isn't this near New York City? What the hell am I doing out here? I have work tomorrow, and it's already 8:00 p.m.!

I followed Percy's actions as he got out of the car. It was sunset, and the sky was a mixture of this beautiful orange and purple. The clouds seemed to stand still in time, as you could see the sun slowly moving downwards. The water was calm. I could hear the sound of water crashing against rocks in the distance and birds chirping above as I stood in awe of what Percy had showed me. I had become unaware that Percy was standing right in front me, in the sand, barefooted, beckoning me to come join him. I took off my heels, still in my work attire. I slowly walked up to him, never taking my eyes off of the gorgeous view. Surely this wasn't all he had in store, otherwise he wouldn't be sweating. I hate sweat, but for some reason, the droplets that formed on his head that slid when it became heavy enough made me feel light headed. He looked gorgeous, and as he unbuttoned his shirt, I knew I was right. I did love him, and it wasn't just for his beautiful physique. I didn't want to pounce and have sex with him. Weird, right? What would any mid twenty year old girl do to a man who was half naked and had the body of Adonis? Oh, that's right, they'd basically rape him, and for some reason, I just wanted to hold onto to him and never let go. That's when I truly realized that I loved him; I had an epiphany. I took his hand, and we walked slowly, gazing at each other, still in awe of the beauty of nature. I held onto my heels in my right hand, while he had his boat shoes in his left. We swung our arm, and the comfortable silence made everything feel _right_. We soon reached a cabin. I was wondering what Percy was doing when he went up and looked under the door mat, presumably for a key, until I saw a sign dangling near the front porch. _Jackson Residence_. This was Percy's? Then why has he kept this from me? I followed him in as the door swung open. Percy was sitting in an old rocking chair, slowly moving forward and back. I took the chair next to him and I too, slowly rocked forth and backwards. "Care to explain why we are here and why you kept this from me? This is absolutely amazing, you know?" Intertwining our hands, I gazed into his eyes. Lost for words. There was this shade of emerald that you just didn't find anywhere else; his eyes could literally be sold for millions.

He just glared back, and I tilted my head forward, trying to imply to him that I want him to answer the question. He closed his eyes, and sighed, sweat dripping down from his face to his neck drop after drop. His blue shirt was stained with sweat. "Annabeth, there's a reason why this is hardly ever visited by our family. This cabin was set up by a relative during the colonial days, and the reason why this is hardly used is very simple. It is a tradition to spend any honeymoon involving a Jackson here. You spend two weeks here, and there is a list of things you have to complete within the two weeks for a Jackson to officially recognize you as their wife or husband, and worst of all you have one shot at completing it, otherwise you're forced to divorce your partner and you're not permitted to see or marry any other person. That's why a lot of my family is scattered and divorced; my family has a history of not being able to finish the list and ultimately they are left heartbroken and unable to love, and I just happened to inherit it, I guess. That being said, we are here because I want to see if the list is still legible. If it is, then I want to try it." I sat there, sinking in the new profound information. This was tradition in the Jackson family, and from what Percy had said, it was difficult, but he wanted to try it. He wanted to break tradition. Oh gods, don't we have to be married before we try it though? Wait, does that mean?

I sat there in shock, pondering what he meant when he said he wanted to try the list. It's been seven months, and I know that it's pretty short, but I knew what I was going to do. He and I both needed this, and more importantly we both wanted it. He pulled me out of the chair and back on the beach. He led me out to the edge of the beach, such that when the waves rose, they would splash your feet. "Annabeth, you've been there for me. The highs and lows, you've given me an experience that I will forever remember. You've given me a chance at something greater. You've given me a chance at finding something that money can't buy. You've given me a chance at something not many people can say they've ever gotten. It really has been a journey, but now I'm more than sure about us. Annabeth, no one has ever completed that list in that house, did you know that? You think I'm crazy, but I'm not. Someone's going to finish that list, and I hope it's us. So, Miss Annabeth Alexandra Chase, what do you say? Will you help me finish that list and marry me?" Tears were streaming down my face. I was scared because no one has ever finished the "Jackson List," but that doesn't mean someone won't. What if it's us? But traditions aren't always necessarily meant to be broken, you know? What am I saying? Oh my gods, I still haven't answered his question. "Annabeth," he gulped, trying to hold back the tears, "Now is the time to say something."

"Sometimes traditions aren't meant to be broken Perce, you should know this," I just wanted to break down and kill myself when he started to sob a little. "But, our relationship hasn't been exactly "traditional," you know?" Gods, why do I have to give him a lecture? Why can't I have just said a simple yes? "So following tradition isn't exactly our thing." It took him a few minutes to figure out my puzzle, but when he did, he smiled a smile that I've never seen him wear before. He was genuinely happy and content and that made me happy and more madly in love.

"So, that's a yes?"

"Well, I don't know, did I make it that obvious?" I replied, slightly smirking.

"Yep."

"Good." And with that, he took out a black velvet box and slid on a beautiful engagement ring that had the engraving "_A spark that will forever last_." I laughed and tackled him on the ground, smiling and still laughing. We rolled around in the sand, smiling at each other, happily laughing, and kissing. And as night came, we were still in each other's embrace, him laying on the ground, and me laying on top of him, my head on my hands as we just started at each other, and as the hours passed, we stayed there, still as can be. "Oh, and Percy?"

"Yes, my dear _fiancée?_"

"You do know that in normal proposals, the boyfriend is supposed to kneel first and take out the velvet box and show the future wife the ring, then ask them to marry them, right?" He took his finger and poked me softly on me nose.

"Well, I can't help but remember someone say that we weren't traditional, isn't that right babe?" I mumbled a "mhm" sound, and as it became pitch black, drowsiness kicked in, and sleep overcame me. _Miss Jackson, I can get used to the sound of that. _

**Author's Note: I am so sorry for not updating within the past couple of weeks, but my computer died so I had to get it fixed! Anyways, WE HIT OVER 100 REVIEWS! I LOVE YOU GUYS! I hope you liked my chapter, as this gave insight on Percy's proposal. Also, I hope you notice the stark contrast between Percy's POV and Annabeth's POV. Percy's POV last chapter was sort of gloomy and Annabeth's POV is so bright and lively. Oops, did I say too much? What exactly does this mean? Oh, and if you haven't checked out my other story "A Second Chance at Life," do so now! It's actually very well written, at least my opinion. TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT OF THE CHAPTER! Reviews, follows, and favorites really help me update faster! Oh, and I hope you picked up that the POV's are Percy's and Annabeth's view on the relationship, which can help you figure out some things.**

**The one-shot series is still under way by the way, just in case those of you who wanted a lemon story are disappointed. I'm having a hard time describing some of the things and I don't want to post a 800 word lemon, because those are no fun haha **

**Author's responses: **

**Perseus Jackson Rules – That is a good point, but you'll just have to wait and see how it plays out. I'm not giving anyway anything.**

**Moustache98 – You're scared? Haha, that's great. **

**Grod44 – Well, here is that insight you requested.**

**KawaiiMermaid777 – Thanks. It takes me quite some time to put some symbolism and other writing elements and implement them within the story. If you read the Author's note, there's another element I put in ^.^**

**Ngirl292 – Thanks **** Here you are! **

**LongLiveLaughter – Hey **** You should probably update soon! **

**BookDevourer52 – Sorry for the wait, I'll promise to update within the next two days. **

**Sadie Breezy-Frost – That's for me to know and you to find out. **

**TheBlueAlienRobotZombie – Yea, I hope you like this chapter. Sorry for the last update once again! **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Percy POV

I woke up to the beautiful breeze. I recalled last night's events as I studied Annabeth's beautiful face. I couldn't let her go, not without trying. I didn't exactly love her, but I didn't not like her, you know? It was sort of the stage where love starts to blossom and begin, but I was well aware of Annabeth's affection from the beginning. I was adamant that I would love Annabeth more than ever if we completed this list, because I'd know that I have found true love. And no, I wouldn't love Annabeth more simply because we were the first couple to complete the list, no, I would love her because the list simply does that. It almost seems like the list is a test of true love, and only those who really feel that special connection can achieve it.

I knew the list by heart, of course, but I had to make sure I was right. This list was fool proof; if you really loved your spouse then the list would be a piece of cake, despite the last task. I was sure that Annabeth and I could easily finish the first four tasks, but the last one was what stumped my family the most. Out of the 100 or so that tried the list, at least according the tally board next to the list, six failed before the final task, and 94 failed the final task, including my mother. I never met or actually knew my father. I just know that his name is Poseidon Jackson and that he was somewhere out there in the world. I didn't exactly resent him but I was madder at myself for not having self discipline. I was a player during high school. You know, that jock that had a different girlfriend every week? Yea, that was me back during the day. College was different because of Rachel, but I've moved on. Definitely.

I've tried to put my life back on track by myself, but I realized that my efforts were futile, and that someone needed to help me, because I didn't know better. My mother raised me the best she could and I'd always be grateful, but the absence of a father figure was really detrimental to my love life, because I didn't have a good role model. So yeah, I guess that's my life story summed up.

Annabeth's eyebrow twitched in her sleep sometimes, and of course I thought it was cute. As the sun rose, I had realized that we weren't even close to our cabin, but rather we were a few miles away from it. She was wearing my plaid shirt while I was bare-chested. Her eyebrows scrunched as she woke up. She was shocked to see me staring at her intently, but she only returned the glare.

"Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning handsome," she said exactly at the same time. My liking for her grew more and more as I kept glaring into those eyes. I gave her a kiss, which quickly became a full on make out session. After a good five minutes, I broke the kiss and got up, staring at the horizon.

"Guess what our first task is, babe," I asked, still staring at the clouds. Gods, I hated heights, but I've got to do this.

"Hmm… Since you're looking at the sky and you're deep in thought, it's probably got something to do with the sky, right?" Damn she was smart. Just another thing that made Annabeth even more attractive.

"Yea, the first thing is skydiving…" She wasn't even the slightest bit fazed. I was scared of heights, but I was going to show her that I am the man.

"Cool, so do you want to go finish the list first, or do you want to get married and then finish the list, like "Jackson tradition," She said, using air quotes around "Jackson tradition."

"I strictly recall you saying that our relationship was untraditional and unconventional, so therefore, we need to keep that up. I say we finish the list first, so that when we do get married, we can both be sure we want to be with each other for the rest of our lives."

"Alright, let's get dressed and grab something to eat, and then we'll go look for a place where we can sky dive together." I nodded my head in reply, and as she had no pants on, only lingerie and a shirt, I watched her as she cooked me bacon and eggs. I slowly envisioned myself living in a house with Annabeth, where I would entertain the children while she cooks. I chuckled to myself silently, but apparently it wasn't quite enough as Annabeth turned around.

"What's so funny Perce? Well, we are engaged, so I guess that's something to be thankful about. You know, you've really changed during the past year that I've known you. You went from that hot bastard of a jerk into _my_ really romantic, charming, hot, and sexy fiancée," placing emphasis on _my_. I didn't notice much change, to be honest, but rather I sort of acted parts of it while I tried to figure out what my true feelings for Annabeth were.

"I'll take that as a compliment," I said, getting up and wrapping my arms around her waist, kissing the back of her neck as she continued cooking. "You know, I do want children." I whispered into her ear. I could feel her knees start to wobble and I slowly blew into her ear as I caressed her cheek. I nibbled on her ear and I could tell she was turned on, because her hips starting rubbing against my leg.

"You know Mr. Jackson, you really do know how to turn on a girl, but if you manage to keep this up, then breakfast may not be served."

"Fine." I said as I let go of her body and went back to the table. I glanced around the cabin, still in shock that it was still relatively updated. No one had stayed here within the past 10 years, so I was sort of wondering why there were stainless steel appliances in the kitchen with granite countertops, with the latest furniture that I saw in a catalog just the other day. I swore someone lived here, or at least they visited this place often, but then why would only the kitchen and bedrooms be updated? Why not the living room or anywhere else? I have my suspicions but… No, it couldn't be.

Annabeth came over; the scent of freshly cooked breakfast was so arousing. I ate like a "pig," as Annabeth liked to call me whenever I ate food. Within no time the breakfast was devoured and I still yearned for more. "Hey honey, are you going to finish that?" My fork pointing to her plate.

"No, but we can share it. And since when did you start using honey?" Her lips curved upwards. I smiled back, adding a wink to make things more… _playful_.

"Since you became a morning person," I said as I picked up a piece of bacon and ate it.

"Funny, Percy. Real funny."

"Glad you think so," taking another piece of bacon.

Afternoon rolled around and we had found out that there was skydiving agencies nearby in Long Island. Driving there was somewhat difficult as one wrong exit led to a 30 minute delay, which happened twice. I was sort of nervous, I mean, when I was five, there was an airplane ride that I was on where the plane had to crash land into the ocean. Ever since then, I've always been scared of the air since it almost got me killed and I've always loved the water since the ocean basically saved my life. Call me weird, but I think it makes sense. Annabeth could see me all tensed and scrunched up as well.

"Percy, are you okay? You seem pretty tense and tight. Are you scared or something?" She questioned, waiting for my response.

"Uh, yea. Yeah, totally, let's do this."

"Percy, are you scared of heights?"

"Me? What? No…"

"You are, aren't you?" Teasing me are we now?

"So what if I am? You were scared of a towel." Ha, I win this argument. Annabeth came out of the shower one time and screamed, and when I came in, she pointed to the towel to which I laughed hysterically and left. She later punched me for laughing but it was worth it.

"Actually, Percy, I think it's kind of cute that you're scared of heights, but I _wasn't_ scared of the towel, I was scared of the spider on the towel. I have arachnophobia." Oh… Oops? That would explain a lot… Not too many people are scared of pink towels, right?

We got out of the car and walked into the facility where we underwent a brief overview of the requirements and necessary precautions required in order to sky dive. According to the gentleman helping us, it would take a 9 hour ground course, 25 practice jumps, packing classes, written exams, and preparations for each level. He said the quickest we could finish the course was in 10 days. We eventually completed it, with great difficulty I might add. All throughout the class I couldn't focus, but Annabeth tutored me and helped me pass the written exams – barely I might add. Our instructor was someone in my graduating class of Goode High School that I never knew. His name – Octavian. Weird name, right? He was an all around classy gentlemen, and he helped us complete the course at the end of the 8th day instead of the predicted 10th. We did all 25 jumps in two days, which greatly sped the process. Packing class was a piece of cake. After we talked to the pilot who would be flying the plane, we finally discussed possible times to sky dive. After much debate between Annabeth and I, Annabeth wanting to do it as soon as possible and me wanting to wait a few months, we would be sky diving tomorrow, much to my disdain.

Later that night, I slept in the "spoon" position with Annabeth, and I found my arms insisting on holding Annabeth, regardless of the fact that I wanted to stretch my numb and sore arms out. It was almost like my body was telling me something, but I just couldn't understand it, and as I fell asleep, I finally figured out what it was. "I love you," I whispered softly into Annabeth's ear, finally meaning it.

**Author's Note: I'm so sorry for the late update guys. I'll be updating my other story tomorrow! There was no excuses, but I am still currently taking exams, so please be patient with me. I hope you liked this chapter, because I certainly enjoyed writing this. Thank you for getting me 113 reviews and over 22,000 views! It means SO much to me! Stay classy **

**Author's Responses: **

**LongLiveLaughter – Hey **** I'm glad you find it sweet! You might want to update your stories soon…**

**Grod44 – I will write the honeymoon lemon later when it's time. **

**KawaiiMermaid777 – I'm glad that the chapter previous to this one made your day. It was a blast to write about because I was in a good mood haha **

**Guest – Oh don't worry, I'll get there. And thanks for reading it all the way in one day! It must've taken you some time, so thanks! **

**Shandia99 – Hey! Long time no see! I did include the basketball reference in there for you by the way haha. Playoff basketball is on! Woo! **

**Kiwigirl32 – I'm not spoiling anything :P but 6 months is indeed a short time. **

**xxWise girl xXx Wanna BeXx – Here's your newest update **** I promise to update faster once tests are over. Thanks! **

**Ngirl292 – I know, I'm sorry **** Like I said, I'll update faster!**


End file.
